


Radio DJ, Listen to my Heart

by markjinnology



Category: GOT7, Markjin - Fandom
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-01 03:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14511690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markjinnology/pseuds/markjinnology
Summary: Inspird by @markjintweets daily markjin prompts on twitter:Radio DJ Jinyoung is known for love advice to his listeners. One night, one of his callers, "Mr. 93", tells a very familiar heartbreaking story. It's his college ex, Mark. It was a hit. Now his boss wants Mark on the show.





	1. Mr. 93

Putting on his headphones and adjusting the side straps, he watches as one of his coworkers begins to countdown with her fingers. 

She signals and points at Jinyoung as the ‘air’ sign on the wall lights up red. Pulling down his microphone in front of him slightly he greets his listeners. 

“Good evening my fellow listeners and welcome to Midnight Kiss Radio. This is your daily radio DJ Park where I’ll be bringing you my latest slow songs collection to help you get through the night. As well as giving my honest opinion and love advice to those who seek them. As usual, I’ll be on air from 22:10 to 0:00 KST every weekday.” Eyes scanning down his typed out noted, and highlighted the outline of his radio talk show today he taps his index finger on the thing he was looking for gently. “The first song I have for you today is ‘Do you feel like you have no one to turn to?’ by YAYYOUNG.” With that, the person in charge of the controls turns off Jinyoung's microphone. A song slowly begins to play and Jinyoung could hear it through his headphones. Pulling the right side of his headphones off his ear by sliding it back a little he continues to scan his packet. Today's radio show consisted of five guests: Once_Jihyo, Tea, 01got16, Kim_kim, and Mr. 93. These were the username the guest had used when filling out the application for the chance to be on the radio show.

Park Jinyoung, 25 years old, has been a radio DJ ever since he was fresh out of college. With a degree in broadcast journalism and communications, you could say this was his dream job. He didn't mind working at night, he quite liked the calm pace at work and the quiet night of Seoul. After carefully reading the outline he sets his packet down on the table. Sliding the right side of the headphone back on his ear he waits for his coworker to signal him back on the air.

Jinyoung was already an hour and fifteen minutes into his radio show. He smiles and laughs warm-heartedly as he hears guest number four, Kim_Kim, thanked him for giving her love advice. “Miss Kim_Kim, please, no need to thank me. I hope the advice I gave you helped. Remember to love yourself first. Give yourself some time to focus on yourself. It's okay to spend some time apart from your lover just to be by yourself and recharge. One needs their alone time once in awhile.”

“Yes DJ Park! I will definitely remember the advice you gave me!” Kim_Kim, a twenty-one-year-old female says through her call. Jinyoung received a hand motion to wrap up his talk with his fourth guest as the last caller was on the other line waiting for their turn.

“Unfortunately, Miss Kim_Kim that's all the time I have with you. My last guest is waiting for me on the other line.” He apologizes as Kim_Kim thanks him once more before ending the call. Picking up his paper packet he scans the name of his last guest: Mr. 93. Nodding his head to his coworker in control of the equipment he was ready to begin.

“Alright, my listeners that was Miss Kim_Kim my fourth guest of the night. The next and last guest I have for us tonight goes by the username Mr. 93. “Mr.93?” Jinyoung calls waiting for a response on the other line.

“Oh….uh...yes. I’m here.” Mr. 93 says awkwardly through the line drawing out a light chuckle from Jinyoung. 

“So Mr. 93 tell us a little about your love trouble. Let’s see if I can help.” 

There was a slight shuffle noise as it seems Mr. 93 was moving his phone around. Then his voice was heard once more as he cleared his throat.

“Um...okay.”

Chuckling again as Jinyoung covers his mouth with his hands he hears a faint scream coming from the glass window showcasing outside. For a late night radio show, Jinyoung was flabbergasted the first time he saw his ‘fans’ standing outside the glass window to watch his radio show live. Jinyoung wasn’t famous like those Korean Kpop idols, but he somehow managed to snag some fans. Who found him ‘handsome’ and ‘good-looking’. His boss was more than thrilled at the views for their radio shows overall skyrocketed.

“You’re not much of a talker are you Mr. 93?” Jinyoung accuses teasingly.

“That’s what my friends tell me.” Mr. 93 responds sheepishly, probably embarrassed for being found out so easily.

“So let’s begin shall we?” Jinyoung had no time to waste as the radio show was going to end in forty minutes. 

“Oh, yes,” Mr. 93 answers, clearly startled by the change of topic, “I think I have to start from the very beginning for any of this to make sense.”

Nodding his head slowly in understanding Jinyoung leans into the microphone slightly, “Of course, start from the beginning please.”

“This story takes place fours years ago.”

“How old were you four years ago?” Jinyoung interrupts asking the questions his listeners probably wants to know as well.   
“I was in my last year of college so I was twenty-two years old.”

“So you’re twenty-six years old now. Oh, you’re my hyung!” Jinyoung says playfully smiling to himself. “Excuse me for being too friendly Mr. 93. Please continue with your story.”

“Um...so that year I got into a car accident leaving me in a coma for a month. When I finally woke up I suffered amnesia. I remember everything up until the college part of my life. That college part of my life had included my boyfriend I was dating at that time.”

The smile Jinyoung was wearing quickly disappeared as he suddenly felt sick to the stomach. The story Mr. 93 was slowly recalling was sounding a lot like a story that was a part of his life he didn’t ever want to revisit again. Suddenly he was hyper-aware of the familiar voice through the other line. Belonging to no other than Mark Tuan, his college ex-boyfriend.

 

_ “Jinyoung you  _ **_have_ ** _ to calm down.” Im Jaebum, Jinyoung’s best friend since middle school says as he watched Jinyoung walk back in forth frantically.  _

_ “Calm down? Calm down?! My boyfriend just got into a car accident! So how the  _ **_fuck_ ** _ do I calm down Jaebum?!” Jinyoung yells in anger, he was terrified of what happened. What happens if Mark was strip away from his existence just like that? He can’t calm his rapidly beating heart. He received the call from the hospital two hours ago. Informing him of his boyfriend’s accident, he dashed out of his professor lecture so fast dialing Jaebum’s phone number and talking in a jumbled mess. When Jaebum and he finally got to the hospital, Mark was already in surgery leaving the both of them to wait outside the surgery room. The suspense was killing him. _

_ “You’re right, I’m sorry Jinyoung. But Mark is a friend of mine too. Having you pace back and forth in front of me isn’t making my own worries settle down.” Jaebum informs as Jinyoung stops walking to release a heavy sigh. _

_ “Hyung, I’m sorry. It’s just...I’m so scared.” Jinyoung voice comes out in a strangled cry as the emotions finally break through the dam he was trying to keep up. Tears began rolling down his face as Jaebum moves forward to wrap his arms around his best friend in comfort.  _

_ When the staffs finally came out of surgery Jinyoung was the first to bolt up from his seat. Asking about Mark’s condition immediately as the doctor asked what his relations to Mark were. It was frustrating, Jinyoung had waited long enough to just know the condition his boyfriend was in. Mark was from the state of California, he came from abroad to study here in Seoul. His parents were informed of his accident of course and were on their way to Seoul. But they weren’t here right now. Jinyoung was about to yell in anger from frustration but before he could Jaebum had placed a hand on his shoulder. Trying to calm him down as he explained the relationship Jinyoung and Mark had.  _

_ An hour later, Jinyoung was holding onto Mark’s hand by his bedside haven't left him for a second. The doctor had explained Mark’s condition. The surgery was a success, but because of the injury, he suffered from the car accident he’s now in a coma. Uncertain about when he’s going to wake up. _

_ The door to the room slides opens revealing Jaebum carrying a tray of food from the cafeteria. Jinyoung dismisses his friend and focused on his boyfriend sleeping features instead. Mark looks so pale and fragile. The bandaged wrapped around his head made Jinyoung want to stifle another cry again. If one looked closely you could see the soaked dried up blood from deep underneath the bandages from the stitched wounds. _

_ Jinyoung thoughts were scattered as the clatter of cutlery from the tray Jaebum brought in echoed in the room. Jaebum pushes the movable table towards Jinyoung with a definite plan. _

_ “Jinyoung you have to eat. You haven’t eaten anything ever since we got to the hospital.” _

_ “I’m not hungry, Jae.” Jinyoung replies back with a weak voice. _

_ “Don't you hear how weak your voice is?” Jaebum asks whilst bringing up a silver spoon for Jinyoung to take. “Eat.” It wasn't a question. It was a demand and Jinyoung was grateful for his best friend because as he took the spoon and scoop up some broth to put it in his mouth, his mouth began to water and his stomach made a growling noise. “Not hungry my ass.” Jaebum mutters taking the opposite seat of the bedside from Jinyoung.  _

_ “You're not eating hyung?” Jinyoung asks after stuffing his mouth with rice. Jaebum made a disdained look on his face as Jinyoung stuffed a few pieces of rice by his mouth past his lip. _

_ “No, I already ate at the cafeteria by myself.” Halting his actions Jinyoung took a look at his best friend. He wasn’t sure what he would have done if his best friend wasn’t here with him. Probably yelling at all the hospital staffs and sitting beside Mark the whole time not eating anything. That sounded about right. _

_ “Thank you.” He says at last as Jaebum waves it away. _

_ “Don’t thank me Jinyoung, like I said, Mark is my friend too. I care about him as well. But you need to stay strong for him if you want him to get better.” Jaebum advises as Jinyoung nod his head in understanding. He had to stay strong. That means eating, bathing, and attending class. Mark would surely yell at Jinyoung if he finds out the younger skipped all his lectures because of him. _ _   
_ _ “I know, but I want to stay with him the first night he’s at the hospital. Who knows, maybe he’ll wake up tomorrow.” _

_ He didn’t.  _

_ Mark’s parents, however, landed in Seoul and immediately went to the hospital. They found Jinyoung in Mark’s room sleeping by his bedside. Jaebum had gone home late last night but had promised to visit once he finished up with classes. Jinyoung woke up by the shake of his shoulders from Mark’s mother. Staring into her brown orbs that looked like Mark’s, Jinyoung couldn’t help but break down in tears. Mark’s parents knew the relationship their son had with Jinyoung and had actually met a couple of times through the webcam whenever the older was skyping with his parents. This was the first time they have met in person but under terrible circumstances.  _

_ A week went by, then another, and another. It was approximately a month later when Jinyoung received a phone call from Mark’s mother. He was at the hospital cafeteria vending machine waiting in line for a cup of coffee when his phone went off. Scrambling for his cell phone in his pocket he picks up the phone call. Yelping in excitement as he gets out of line to dash back upstairs to Mark’s room. Mark has finally woken up from his coma. Pushing up the sliding door he finds Mark sitting up from his bed with his parents and his doctor standing by the side of his bed.  _

_ “Mark,” He calls out with a trembling voice as he walks quickly and swiftly to Mark’s side. Embracing the older male in his arms. The tears he couldn’t control one by one slid down his face. A relief washed over Jinyoung as Mark was finally awake. “I’m so glad you’re okay.” He whispers before placing a gentle kiss on Mark’s head. The older pushes Jinyoung’s chest slightly to part ways from the embrace. Looking into Mark’s eyes had a knife piercing into Jinyoung’s heart. The eyes that were looking at him reflected someone who didn’t recognize who the person in front of them was. Where was the warmth in Mark’s eyes that always shone when he looked at him? “Mark?” He calls out when a hand was placed on top of Jinyoung’s shoulder. Looking up it was Mark’s father who was shaking his head sadly. _

_ “Son, I’m sorry, but he doesn’t have any recollection of his life in college. That means including-” _

_ “Me,” Jinyoung whispers out feeling like he wasn’t able to breathe. This can’t be happening. It feels like a nightmare after another nightmare. Making eye contact once more with Mark he heaves out a shaky breath. “You really don’t remember me?” He watched as Mark shook his head slowly. _

_ “Am I supposed to?” _

_ Jinyoung tried he really tried seeing the brighter side of things. Staying by Mark’s side even though the man doesn’t remember who he was. The doctor specifically ordered not to push him and to let him remember things naturally on his own. It was hard just explaining that he was someone close to Mark whenever the older male asked. Jaebum was just as heartbroken when he learned that Mark didn’t remember him as well. He basically forgot everything from the start of college and it showed. When he was finally discharged from the hospital, Jinyoung and Mark’s parent took him to his college campus hoping to jog his memories. They even took him to his dorm room he was sharing with his roommate, but with no luck. Wherever he went Mark would just look lost and uncomfortable. Attending school was out of the question as the male had no recollection of studying law. But Jinyoung didn’t let that get to him because he had faith his boyfriend was going to return to him one day.  _

_ Like every other day for the past few weeks, Jinyoung went straight to the hotel Mark’s parent was staying since Mark was there with them. He clicked on the elevator button to floor twelve as he shifts the messenger bag on his shoulder. The worries he has slowly taken over his train of thoughts. It was evident that Mark was distant with Jinyoung. Uncomfortable was the word as Jinyoung couldn’t help but stare at his boyfriend in longing every time. He didn’t want to admit it, but he knew his boyfriend’s feelings for him had changed the moment he woke up from his coma. As the elevator door dinged open he steps out to walk down the hallway to room 1207. Knocking on the door and waiting in patience he waits for Mrs. Tuan to open the door for him. She gives Jinyoung a smile as she ushers for Jinyoung to step inside. Giving him a warm hug in the process as Mr. Tuan says hello to him in the living room. Mark was sitting down on the floor in front of the coffee table playing a card game with his father. _

_ “Hi Mark,” Jinyoung greets placing his messenger bag on the floor by the armchair. _

_ “Hi,” Mark greets back awkwardly, “Jinyoung.” _

_ A frown quickly slips on Jinyoung’s face before he quickly hid it away by displaying a bright smile on his face. Jaebum had pointed it out to him that each time he visited Mark he came back to campus a little sadder. That this was killing him and maybe he should take a break and not see Mark daily. ‘I know you’re trying to help your boyfriend get his memories back. But if this is slowly destroying your emotional and mental state, I think you should take a break from seeing him a little.’ Jaebum said one night as he was holding Jinyoung in his arms. He had found his best friend at his dorm’s front door crying. But he couldn’t.  _

_ The evening went by with Mark playing card games with his father and video games with Jinyoung. Just doing small things at the apartment to pass by time. Dinner was mainly Mark’s parent talking to Jinyoung and trying to bring Mark to talk as well. He would make small comments when he was asked a question. As Jinyoung offered to help Mrs. Tuan to wash the dishes after dinner, Mark announced he was going to rest in his bedroom. Jinyoung was washing the dishes in silence beside Mrs. Tuan when she turned to look at him with a sad expression. _

_ “Jinyoung, listen,” She explains trying to talk slowly in English so Jinyoung could understand. Mark had taught his parents some Korean since he was learning the language way before coming to Korea, but it wasn’t good enough for him to clearly communicate with Jinyoung. It was a miracle that Mark even remembers speaking the language. _

_ Jinyoung, however, did know quite a lot of English to understand and communicate with the Tuans. “My husband and I have been thinking with everything that has happened with Mark and how he hasn’t recall any of his memories he lost, perhaps it’s best that he goes back to the state.” _

_ Avoiding looking at Mrs. Tuan’s gaze Jinyoung continues to scrub the dishes in the sink. Letting her words sink in because Jinyoung had dreaded this was going to happen. He just didn’t expect it to be so soon. “You mean to go back and live there?” He asks in a whisper afraid if he spoke any louder he was going to cry. _

_ “Yes, honey I know this is hard for you. Especially when Mark doesn’t remember anything about you. I can see that it’s eating you up inside. Maybe this is best for the both of you guys.” Mrs. Tuan tries to reason putting a hand on Jinyoung’s arm to have him look at her. When he does he couldn’t help but let the tears spill. He was embraced with a hug as she strokes his head slowly in comfort. When he was done crying he excused himself to go to Mark’s room. Standing in front of the door he gave it a few soft knocks. After hearing a response to ‘come in’ Jinyoung turned the doorknob and slowly pushed it. Realizing it was Jinyoung, Mark straightens up from sitting on his bed. Clearly taken aback it was Jinyoung and not his parents. Taking a seat by the bedside beside Mark, Jinyoung fidgeted with his thumbs. _

_ “Mark, are you uncomfortable around me?” He asks not looking at the older male. _

_ “It’s...it’s not that I’m uncomfortable. I just feel bad that I don’t remember anything about you because I know you’re waiting for me too. But I can’t and I just feel even worse because of it.” Mark explains letting out a sigh glad to get that off his chest.  _

_ Turning to give Mark a weak smile he makes eye contact with him. “I--I heard you’re parents are planning on taking you back to the states with them?” _

_ Without breaking eye contact with Jinyoung he gives a slow nod of his head. “Yeah, since I can’t seem to remember anything here we figured it’s best I go back to the states.” _

_ “Would you ever come back? To Seoul I mean.” _

_ “I--I don’t know.” _

_ “Okay. You’ll let me and Jaebum bid you goodbye at the airport right?” _

_ “Of course.” _

_ Was Jinyoung ready to let go of Mark just like that? Of course not, but he had no other choice when he knew the older male wasn’t in love with him anymore. That day as Jaebum and Jinyoung bid goodbye to Mark and his parents at the airport, he kept on a brave face the whole time. Smiling and waving as they walked past the airport gate. Just when they disappeared from view he turns towards Jaebum who was ready to embrace him with a hug. _

 

That was four years ago and Jinyoung shoved that heartbreak of a story down a little hole in history. Never wanting to bring it up to revisit again because it took him so long to stop thinking about his first love. But apparently his first love thought otherwise and what the  _ hell _ ? Is he back in Seoul? And he remembers dating  _ him _ ? Were his memories back?

“So I lived in the states for three years and came back to live in Seoul last year ago.” Mark’s voice, aka Mr. 93, said finishing his story. Jinyoung’s voice felt dry but he knew he had to say something to his listener.

“That’s um-” Clearing his throat Jinyoung tried to collect himself together, “quite a love story you have there. So what is the trouble or worry you have about this?”

“Ah,” Mark gives a soft chuckle suddenly shy, “It’s just that recently I’ve been thinking about that person and I was wondering...do you think he wants to see me? Just to see how’s he doing? Do you think that’s a good idea?”

Swallowing down his saliva Jinyoung was shocked to hear this. Normally Jinyoung had no problem giving love advice to his listeners. But knowing this person was his ex-boyfriend who wanted to just meet up with  _ him _ , what was he supposed to say? Did Jinyoung, himself, even wanted to see that face again?

In the corner of Jinyoung’s eyes, he sees his coworker motioning for him to speak. “I-I think it’s hard to tell. Did you guys leave things on good terms when you left?”

“I didn’t give much thought about it back then. But I do think I hurt him deeply when I left. However, he bid me goodbye at the airport with his other friend.” Mark answers not realizing the person he was talking to was his ex-boyfriend.

“I’ll be honest with you Mr. 93 I’m not sure if trying to reconnect with him is a good thing.” Jinyoung says keeping his erratic heart from beating out of control. It was true though, he doesn’t think he’s ready to face Mark again. Ever. There was just too many wounds made on his heart to be reopened again.

“Oh, um okay.” Mark says a little bit disappointed probably hoping for the opposite advice.

Glancing at the clock on the wall, Jinyoung has never been so happy to end his radio show before. He had three minutes before the clock hit 0:00. 

“Mr. 93, unfortunately, it’s time for me to wrap up the radio show for tonight.” Jinyoung says all too happily.

“Is it midnight already? Oh wow, um thank you so much for taking the time to listen and giving me your opinion DJ Park.” Mark says.

“No problem, Mr. 93.” Motioning for his coworker to end the phone call Jinyoung goes back to talk on the microphone, “Alright my fellow listeners, I hope you guys had enjoyed the five guests story and the advises I have given today. May those advice help you in any way as well. Once again, this is DJ Park saying goodnight to you on Midnight Kiss Radio.” With that soft music began playing in the background as his microphone turns off. Taking his headphones off his ears he couldn’t wait to get home and drink a glass of red wine. The turn of events on finding Mark being back in Seoul and remembering Jinyoung and him had dated was more than he could take. Bidding goodbye quickly to his coworkers, Jinyoung was out the door and out of the building before anyone else. 

He was so glad that was over with.

Except it wasn’t over. The story Mark shared apparently was a hit. Capturing everybody’s heart on just how heartbreaking it was. At least a good amount of people sympathize with Jinyoung, unknowingly. 

The next day when Jinyoung walked into work his boss had walked straight up to him with a grin on his face. Announcing, “Good news Jinyoung, our last guest, Mr. 93’s story is a jackpot to our radio show! Our views are skyrocketing through the roof! I’m getting him back on our radio show physically in person this time. And I want the audience to vote whether he should reconnect with his ex-boyfriend or not. This is going to make us big!” Without waiting for Jinyoung’s reply the man walked off leaving Jinyoung to stand there in shock.

He was forced to face his ex-boyfriend after all.


	2. Welcome, My Ex

This was a nightmare. Jinyoung had never dreaded walking up to his work building a day in his life until now. It was a week later that Mr. 93 agreed to appear on the radio show and the audience was anticipating his return as a guest. Jinyoung was freaking out that very night knowing he was going to have to interview Mr. 93, aka Mark in  _ person _ . His boss had thrust a paper onto Jinyoung's chest not too long ago. Stating he wanted him to ask these specific questions to his guest.

Taking a deep breath in one of the restroom stalls he had to talk about this to someone. This, someone, was no other than his best friend, Jaebum. Hitting the call button he listened to the line ringing a couple of times. He knew Jaebum was still awake. The guy sometimes listens to his radio show at night. However, he missed Mr. 93’s one last week. The phone rung a few more times until it was connected to the other line of the phone.

“Hello, Jinyoung? It's nice to see you call me fifteen minutes before your radio show.” Jaebum jokes on the other line. Chuckling to himself not knowing Jinyoung’s crisis.

“Hyung,” his voice came out strain, “I’m freaking out.”

“About your radio show? But you've been doing this for four years now.” Jaebum says confuse by the sudden change of Jinyoung's demeanor.

“It's not that, did you read any internet articles of the famous love story that one of my guests on the radio shared?” 

“Um, no,” Jaebum says sheepishly for not keeping up with Jinyoung's radio show like he said he was. “But what does this have to do with-”

“That guest was fucking Mark Tuan.” Jinyoung cuts in heaving out a loud breath he was holding.

“Wait,  _ the _ Mark Tuan? As in your ex-boyfriend Mark Tuan?” Jaebum asks flabbergasted by the news.

“Yes! I only dated one Mark Tuan in my life Jaebum!” Jinyoung growls annoyed.

“Hey, I’m just trying to confirm that that's the person you're talking about. I haven't heard his name come out of your mouth in four years.” Jaebum reasons, Jinyoung could picture clearly the slight raised shoulders and hands up in defense from Jaebum on the other line. “But back to the problem at hand. He's back in Seoul?”

“Apparently,” Jinyoung says grunting in the process. He places a hand on top of his forehead feeling a slight sting of a headache developing. “He said he came back to live in Seoul a year ago.” 

“Shit,” His best friend cusses under his breath, “and he remembers dating you back then now?”

“It looks that way. The story he shared on my radio show was exactly what happened between me and him four years ago. Not to mention it became a big hit with the listeners and my boss. Surprisingly because the radio show is at night…” Jinyoung trails off, “My boss has Mark coming to our radio show tonight. As in, in the next fifteen minutes, I’ll be seeing him face to face Jaebum and I am freaking out!” He exclaims feeling his body tremble slightly from all the fear.

“Shit,” was what Jaebum manages to mumble out after finishing listening to Jinyoung’s rant.

Rolling his eyes he says in an irritated voice, “Is that  _ all _ you can manage to say?”

“I’m just as confused and shocked as you. Less stress and terrified. But shock nonetheless.” Retorts Jaebum not submitting to Jinyoung’s emotional state.

Groaning in despair, “Do you think if I pretend to be someone else and not acknowledge our past he’ll buy it?” It was a poor weak formulated plan that he was tempted on trying.

“Really, Jinyoung?” The other guy deadpans his voice underlined with another message that goes like ‘That’s the dumbest idea ever.’

“I’m desperate!” Pulling his phone away from his ear he lets out another groan while looking at the time. “My nightmare is about to start in the next ten minutes.” He might be over exaggerating this whole ordeal. It’s can’t be that bad; however, in Jinyoung’s book, it is.

The advice Jaebum ends up giving Jinyoung was of no use. Telling the younger male to remain calm and ‘for fuck sake act like the professional radio host you are’. 

Trying to calm his nerves, Jinyoung lets out a breath of air. Jaebum’s right he needs to act as a professional and don’t let his emotional state get in the way. Besides, it’s not like Jinyoung  _ hates _ Mark. It’s more like Jinyoung is scared of seeing Mark again because the older had left such a deep cut on his heart when he left. Four years has healed all wounds but the damage of a scar is still there. A reminder of his tragic first love.

Saying goodbye to Jaebum and making a promise to call him first thing in the morning tomorrow he hangs up the phone call. Pushing open the restroom stall he was in, he heads to the sink to turn on the faucet to begin splashing water on his face. Staring at his reflection he gives himself a mini pep talk before grabbing a few paper towels to dry his hands and face.

_ ‘Let’s do this Park Jinyoung.’ _

 

“What took you so long to get here?” Jinyoung gets a stern glare from one of his female coworkers.

“Sorry, Haejung sunbae,” Jinyoung apologizes lowering his head down to show he meant what he said. He only earns another glare and a sigh of exasperation from Haejung before she waves him off.

“Whatever, just go get yourself set up before our guest come. He could walk in any minute and I need you to be ready to help settle him in. Dowoon is helping me set up all the cords right now so he can’t help him.” Haejung orders shoving some equipment into Jinyoung’s arms. He couldn’t refuse as she was technically in charge. With a grimace, he walks to his side of the table to check his headphone, microphone, and other machinery. Making sure everything was up and running without difficulty before going to the guest side, which was right across from Jinyoung, to do the same thing. Right as he was done he hears the door to their recording room opening.

There were some greetings being exchanged near the door. Jinyoung hesitated to look up afraid of meeting eyes with the person he feared to see.

“Yah, Jinyoung what are you doing still hovering over there?” Haejung’s voice resonated loud enough around the small room. “Get over here and greet our guest. He’s the one you're interviewing.”

“Y-yes,” he replies with a weak voice. Taking a deep breath he straightens his body and looks straight ahead. Walking with confidence even though his heart was about to jump out of his chest. As he gets close Haejung side steps away from Jinyoung revealing their guest of the night.

Mark Tuan, is American Taiwanese and twenty-six years old as of this year. Standing 175 centimeters tall and if you convert that to feet height it’ll be 5’9” approximately. Everything about him still looked the same. Yet if you take a closer look you can see some small wrinkles that had developed over the course of the years of growing older. His hair was no longer dark brown he’s seen from four years ago. Instead, it was many shades brighter. Sporting blonde-grey hair that just about falls down to his eyes.

Extending his right hand up from the side Jinyoung feels a triumph of success for his hand was not trembling.

“Hi, I’m your DJ host for the night. Park Jinyoung.” Introducing his name a tone lower and quiet than when he started. His worst nightmare comes alive as Mark meets his gaze and Jinyoung can clearly see a flash of recognition dance across his face. 

“Mark Tuan. Thank you for having me here...DJ Park.” Mark says like he was out of breath. Hearing his voice in person instead of through the phone his voice was a little deeper then he recalls. And he could still make out that small pronunciation whenever he talked to show he was a foreigner. Jinyoung noticed his two coworkers didn’t seem to catch the odd exchange these two had had. Probably thinking Mark was probably star struck by meeting Jinyoung. As Haejung glances at her wristwatch before she pushes Mark towards Jinyoung telling him to direct Mark to his seat and settle him in. They had about five minutes before the radio show was about to begin.

Mark followed closely behind Jinyoung who led him to his coordinated seat. It was filled with awkward silence as Mark kept sneaking glances at Jinyoung. Meanwhile, Jinyoung was determined not to make any other eye contact for the time being. Handing over the headphones Jinyoung quickly explained how each of the equipment worked and how the show was going to be run for the day.

“Thirty seconds left! Get ready Jinyoung!” Haejung announces with her own headphones on while Dowoon sat beside her with a ton of other machine buttons on standby. Putting up her hand she counts down with her finger.

3.

Jinyoung puts on his headphones before clearing his throat one last time. Caressing his fingers over his packet of paper with the outline of the radio show today.

2.

Adjusting his microphone Jinyoung finally looks across from him to find Mark already staring back. 

1.

“Good evening my fellow listeners and welcome to Midnight Kiss Radio. This is your daily radio DJ Park where I’ll be bringing you my latest slow songs collection to help you get through the night. As well as giving my honest opinion and love advice to those who seek them. As usual, I’ll be on air from 22:10 to 0:00 KST every weekday.” Jinyoung says automatically as this was the same introduction he’s been saying for the last for years. “Tonight we have a special guest with us who you’ll get a chance to help advise. Please welcome our last week’s guest, Mr. 93!” Clapping his hands to show effect he clears his throat. “To recap Mr. 93 here wants to know whether he should reconnect with his ex-lover. Who he hasn’t seen since four years ago after waking up from a coma leaving him to forget him and leave Seoul.” Picking up his paper in front of him Jinyoung scans for the first question of the interview.

“So, Mr. 93,” he calls as Mark scrambles to scoot closer to the table to lean in close towards the microphone.

“Y-yes,” Mark answers nervously holding onto both sides of his headphones.

“Are you nervous? Being at a radio show for the first time I mean.”

“A little?” Mark replies honestly letting out a soft light-hearted laugh. “I didn’t actually think I’ll be called to be on the show when I shared my story.”

“It looks like the audience seemed to have taken an interest in the story you shared.” Jinyoung comments his lip drawing a thin line.  _ He _ wasn’t so fond of Mark telling their tragic tale to the whole part of Seoul. Even if a majority of them felt bad for the ex-lover, aka, him. 

“Oh,” Mark must have noticed the look on Jinyoung’s face as he bites his lower lip in guilt. “I didn’t think…”

“Mr. 93?”

“Yes?”

“Please, no need to be so uptight. You’ll make my listeners think I’m grilling you with glares and questions.” Jinyoung pretends to joke mustering up a fake warm-hearted laugh. “Just relax and answer with whatever you want to say.”

“O-okay,” Mark sheepishly says buying into Jinyoung’s good guy role. “Thank you.” Glancing up to make eye contact with Mark, Jinyoung gives a firm nod taking Jaebum’s words to act as the professional he was. 

“So, the first question I have here to ask you is...When did you get your memories back?” To be quite fair Jinyoung was also curious to the answers to some of these questions as well. But he wasn’t about to admit them. 

“I don’t actually have all my memories back. Just a few of them I guess...like when I started my first year of college and just a small moment of being with him.”

“What makes you so sure you guys were more than just friends?” Jinyoung adds on another question. Sneaking a quick glance up at Jinyoung, Mark lowers his head with a small smile as his ears turned red.

“It was the way he looked at me and the way my heart beat whenever I recall the memory now.” That got Jinyoung’s attention as he brought his eyes to look at Mark who seemed to had shrunk smaller. Hugging himself as if he’s recalling the memory right then and there. He wondered which memory Mark had managed to recall as there were thousands of moments for Jinyoung to pick from.

“I see...and what prompt you to move back here to Seoul after leaving four years ago? Don’t you want to stay in Los Angeles, California?”

“At first I did, but when a few of my memories came back my perspective kind of change?” Mark answers the question with a question like he wasn’t certain on how to answer this himself. “I mean, Los Angeles was great. My parents are there, siblings, my high school friends, and friends I made after I went back. But I suddenly felt a yearning for Seoul. As if that was my rightful home. Living in LA for three years was like my temporary home or vacation. It was nice but it just didn’t feel...right.”

Nodding his head Jinyoung moves on to the next question. “Did you ever go back to college to attend law school in the states?”

Mark shook his head, “That’s the funny thing. It’s like after the car accident and waking up not remembering choosing law as my major my interest in it vanished. I did find a new profound interest in the art of coffee making.”

That took Jinyoung by surprise as his eyebrows rose up slightly, “Interesting…” he draws out as Mark flashes his famous canine teeth whenever he smiles brightly just as Jinyoung remembers. Clearly happy about discussing something he has a passion for.

“I took up barista courses and traveled a bit to further my knowledge of the types of coffee and the art of coffee.” Mark says proudly earning a few squeals from the people gathered by the glass window. Looks like Jinyoung’s fans may have taken a liking to Mr. 93 seeing just how handsome he actually was. 

“Looks like my fans have taken a liking to you Mr. 93.” Jinyoung teases earning another round of squealing by said fans.

“Oh, um, I don’t know…” Mark replies back shyly the tips of his ears turning slightly red. Something that always happens as he grows shy or in embarrassment. 

Laughing into the microphone Jinyoung notice Haejung tapping on her left wrist indicating it was time for a short break. “Well before I ask you any more questions Mr. 93 we’re going to have a short break. The first song I have for you today my listeners is ‘Walking in the Moonlight’ by the Night of Seokyo.” On cue, the music began to slowly fade in as the microphones turned off. Taking off his headphones Jinyoung gets up in a hurry heading towards the door. Making a lame excuse of needing to use the restroom. As he shuts the door behind him he can hear Haejung complimenting Mark on doing a good job on the show so far. 

The rest of the interview continued on in the same pattern. Jinyoung asking a question and Mark answering it. There was the occasional comments and laughs for the show. It seems Mark has finally caught on with the fake act Jinyoung was putting on as Jinyoung seemed to be avoiding him whenever they go on break. Mark had tried approaching the younger male only to be avoided and ignored multiple times. 

“So, here’s the last question I think everyone has all been waiting for me to ask. Mr. 93, we all know you said you’ve been thinking about your ex-boyfriend ever since you remember dating him back then. But  _ why _ do you care to see how he’s doing?”

This was the burning question Jinyoung wanted to know as well. Why was Mark going through all this trouble? They broke up. He has no reason to think about Jinyoung anymore. So why?

Mark hesitated to answer that question. Debating if he should answer honestly as he took a few seconds to reply. “You can say I feel like we ended on loose ends. I-like I said I think I hurt him deeply without meaning to. I want to know that even after all the pain I caused him he’s doing  _ well _ . Living the life he’s supposed to have and is happy.” With that last sentence, Mark drew his eyes across the table to look at Jinyoung. At that same moment, Jinyoung wasn’t sure why he looked up to stare right back at Mark. He felt himself falling trapped into those brown orbs looking at him with sincere interest.

_ ‘Are you happy?’ _

Were the words Jinyoung can practically hear Mark asking him telepathically. Gulping down his saliva he shakes away any imaginary grip Mark has on him. “Well, my fellow listeners, there you have it. Go to our app or official site to give your vote ‘yes’ or ‘no’ on whether Mark should reconnect with his ex. I’ll read the result right when we come back after a short break. Our second to the last song of the night is ‘Swimming Pool’ by TAYLOR.”

Jinyoung was desperately hoping the listeners would vote for a ‘no’. He did not need Mark to come back into his life just to ask if he’s  _ happy _ . Jinyoung is happy. He has a nice stable job he loves doing. He’s healthy and he enjoys hanging out with his friends and coworkers now and then. So, yes, he’s happy.

_ You dimwit, you know full well he’s asking if you’re happy in your love life. Did you move on from  _ **_him_ ** _? After all the wounds he made on your heart? _

Then the answer is no. He tried. He really did after two years had passed by since Mark left. But each time he began to date someone he just  _ knew _ he wasn’t ready to be in a new relationship yet. Or ever. He wouldn’t be able to give his complete heart to the person he would be with without thinking about Mark. Mark fucking Tu-

“Jinyoung,” Mark deep calming voice cuts Jinyoung from his own thoughts. Snapping his head up Mark was standing in front of him. “Um, Haejung-sshi asked me to hand this to you.” Extending out a white piece of folded paper Jinyoung takes it into his hand watching Mark shift from foot to foot. Like he wanted to say something more but didn’t know how. It was awkward as the two of them stayed quiet. Jinyoung was relieved when Haejung announced they had a minute before the radio show goes back on. On that note, Mark silently turns back around to walk back to his seat across the table from Jinyoung.

Counting the last three seconds with her finger Haejung cues for Jinyoung to greet the audience back. “And we’re back! This is DJ Park from Midnight Kiss Radio and it is currently 23:50 KST. The voting results are in and before I read it, any final thoughts about how the result will turn out Mr. 93?”

Mark gives a shrug before shaking his head. “No.”

“Alright,” Jinyoung says while breathing out. Opening the folded piece of paper with slightly trembling hands.

_ Please let the result be a ‘no’. _

“Dear Mr. 93, 67% of the audience believes you should meet up with your ex.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What are your thoughts on Mark and Jinyoung finally meeting? (:


	3. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello you guys! I wanted to post this chapter earlier in the week because today's my birthday and I want to give you guys a present. ((:  
> I really recommend listening to this song https://soundcloud.com/weare5623/dear-ocean-original-song during the flashback that is in italicize text.  
> Happy reading!

“Hey, good job out there Mark. It was a pleasure working with you tonight.” Haejung says shaking hands with Mark before leaving. The radio show ended thirty minutes ago and everybody inside the room was getting ready to leave. Jinyoung was frustrated to why Mark was still staying around. He could have just got up and left right when the radio show had ended. Instead, the man chose to stay behind and help clean up.

Grabbing his black messenger satchel bag off the floor Jinyoung was eager to get out. Waving a goodbye to his dongsaeng, Dowoon, who waved back he was out the door. But not before Mark followed right behind him. Ignoring the older male trailing behind him Jinyoung minded his own business. Passing the security guard at the front desk who nodded his head in acknowledgment of Jinyoung who smiled back at him. Pushing past the glass door he was out of the building into the dark night sky of Seoul. Right as Jinyoung turned the corner of the building he hears Mark calling after him.

“Jinyoung. Jinyoung. Wait, Jin-” Mark calls with his steps picking up speed each time he does to catch up with the man he kept calling with no response. Swiveling around in annoyance Jinyoung folded his arms across his chest. Putting a show of utter annoyance.

“What? You want an autograph or something?” Jinyoung inquires arching an eyebrow in the process. Mark skids to a stop a foot away from Jinyoung feeling nervous under Jinyoung’s stern stare.

“I just wanted to talk.”

“Is this because the audience says you should?”

“No! I wanted to from the beginning when I saw your face.” His voice barely a whisper as he looks down at his feet. “I didn’t expect to see you here.”

“You would have a hunch if you remembered I was majoring in broadcast journalism.” That was a direct jab at Mark and Jinyoung knew the older guy didn’t deserve that. It wasn’t his fault that he suffered amnesia and it wiped Jinyoung clean out of his memories. It was the anger he had built up all these years ago surfing when he’s now seeing Mark in front of him. Mark’s face flashed with hurt leaving Jinyoung to feel even more guilty. Sighing Jinyoung drops his hands to the side of his body. “I’m sorry, it’s just...its been a long time.”

God, he sounded so broken he hated himself for it. He shouldn’t show Mark just how much he had missed the older. He should be showing just how fine he was when he left four years ago.

Nodding his head Mark repeats the same thing with different words. “It’s been awhile.” Silence ensues as they both stood there awkwardly. Looks like Mark wasn’t all too prepared to confront Jinyoung. “Do you still keep in touch with Jaebum?”

“You still remember him?” Jinyoung asks surprise since his best friend only saw him a couple of times after the accident due to his busy school schedule.

“Of course, he was the guy who sent me off at the airport alongside you. He visited me a couple of times at the hospital and after too.” Mark still doesn’t have any recollection of knowing the guy but he remembers him nonetheless. “He was the one you cried on.”

Startled by this new profound information he didn’t think Mark had ever seen him cry after that day he woke up from his coma. He made sure the older male never saw him slip a single tear out of his eyes. “You saw me cry?”

Nodding his head Mark tilts his head slightly to the side deep in thought. “It was the second night after I woke up from my coma. You thought I was asleep and left my room. Through the small window on the door, I made out your figure. You walked up to Jaebum and leaned your head on his shoulder. I saw your shoulders shaking as he patted your back.”

Opening his mouth to say something nothing comes out. Jinyoung wasn’t sure what to say to that. He never knew Mark saw him cry and yet the older male never said anything about it to him.

“I always thought he was your lover after that night.” Mark words draw Jinyoung from his own thoughts. Snapping the younger back to reality with a grimace. Jaebum and him together? Don’t make him gag because he can never picture it. The last time he checked with Jaebum he was straight.

“Okay, let me stop you there because there is no way in this universe Jaebum and I are an item. Or will be. Ever.” Jinyoung clarifies shivering just from the thought of it.

“Oh...good.” Mark simply says with a small smile that has Jinyoung raising an eyebrow up in question.

“Is this what you wanted to talk about?”

“No! Not at all!” Mark scrambled to say reaching behind his back pants pocket for something. “I know you don’t want to talk right now. But when you’re ready you can find me here to talk. I just want to know how you are and maybe you can help me clear something in my head.” Taking out a business card from his wallet he extends it out for Jinyoung to take. Cautiously, Jinyoung takes it and reads the name of the business card.

_Café XCIII._

The name was simple and straight to the point. Like how Mark always was. Confessing to Jinyoung right after he discovered he liked the man after a few dates. That had Jinyoung’s lip pulling upwards just thinking about it.

Mark had run to Jinyoung in a hurry after the younger had just gotten out of lecture class. He remembers seeing Mark weaving through the crowd of students calling Jinyoung in a loud voice. Jaebum was standing beside him since they were taking the same class course. Muttering how embarrassing it was that everyone around them was staring at Mark and Jinyoung. But Jinyoung didn’t care as he remembers his eyes trained only on Mark. Eyes beaming because Mark just looked so handsome under the sunlight casting down on his perfectly dark brown hair. He was in love as Mark stood in front of him out of breath professing his love for him right then and there. Asking him out in front of a hundred students and not giving a single care. Nodding his head vigorously as Mark swoops him in his arms he couldn’t help but laugh as he wraps his arm around the guy’s neck.

“You’re smiling,” Mark comments as Jinyoung looks up to find Mark staring at him in wonderment.

“I’ve been smiling earlier at work.” Jinyoung points out as Mark shakes his head in disagreement.

“The smile you had on earlier wasn’t genuine. The smile you have on now is the same smile I remember from my memory. Endearing, real, and happy.”

Gulping down his saliva Jinyoung felt exposed by how Mark could notice this. It was nauseating how Mark is pointing out Jinyoung’s emotion just how he used to in the past.

“Don’t do that.” Finding his voice Jinyoung shifts his bag on his shoulder before bringing his free hand up to clutch onto the strap. “Stop being so intimate with me like we’re still together because we’re not. Remember?”

Hearing that has Mark’s eyes widening. Flustered by what Jinyoung just said, “I-I didn’t realize...I’m sorry.”

Waving it off Jinyoung opens his bag to drop the business card Mark gave him inside. “I’ll think about it. If that’s all, if you’ll excuse me I’m trying to get home. It’s been a very long night.” Without waiting for Mark’s reply he turns back around and walks off. Leaving Mark to watch him walk off into the night.

That night Jinyoung stirred in bed for the longest. Changing his bed position every five minutes but nothing was working. His brain wide awake and running. Sitting up in bed he lets out a sigh before getting out of bed to get something out of his bag. It took a few minutes to actually find what he was looking for since he threw it into the bag so carelessly. Laying back down in bed he turns on his bedside lamp to stare at the business card Mark had given him.

Staring at the address of the cafe that Mark had apparently opened he was actually considering on visiting. Maybe he should take a visit to Mark’s place and actually talk with the man. Perhaps that would help him put everything behind him and finally move on. Besides he shouldn’t hate Mark, he didn’t do anything wrong. He’s just hurt by what happened four years ago. He didn’t know when his eyes started to droop as he fell asleep with his lamp light still on and his hand still clutching onto Mark’s business card.

 

Jinyoung didn’t go visit Mark’s cafe until a week later after their encounter. He thought deep and hard about going to see him and even consulted with Jaebum. In the end, they both agreed it would help Jinyoung leave the past behind and end things on good terms this time.

Staring at the sign ‘Café XCIII’ Jinyoung bites his bottom lip. He was beginning to doubt if this was a good idea after all. The thought of just seeing Mark has Jinyoung’s stomach doing weird flips. He was scared if he met up with Mark this time he wouldn’t be able to control his feelings (not his anger this time). All the feelings he’s been suppressing away all these years will come back to the surface. They hadn’t ended things officially all these years if you thought about it. It wasn’t like both Mark and Jinyoung both wanted to end things. One of them just simply forgot about the other due to amnesia. Quite frankly, Jinyoung knows deep down in his heart he still loves Mark. But it was time to put that love to rest. Put his anger, hurt, and feelings to rest.

Letting out a nervous breath of air Jinyoung stood up straighter and heads for the door. Pushing open the glass door the smell of coffee overpowers his sense of smell. Making him slightly dizzy for a moment as he scans the area. There were a few customers sitting by the window sipping on their cup of coffee and eating their pastries while typing away on their laptop.

“Hi, how can I help you today?” A man dressed in a white dress shirt and black pants with a black half apron wrapped around his waist comes up beside Jinyoung asked.

“Um, I’m actually looking for your boss? Mark Tuan?” Jinyoung asks nervously glancing at the male who was taller than him by an inch. The guy eyes Jinyoung for a second considering if he should fetch his boss or not.

“Name?”

“Park Jinyoung.” With a swift nod, he escorts Jinyoung near the corner of the room with seated booths. Taking a seat he waits patiently as the man walks off to the counter and pass the double doors to the back room. A few seconds later he sees Mark appear wearing the same work uniform but with a full apron on him. He was walking full speed towards Jinyoung. Folding his hands across the table Jinyoung watches as Mark slides in the booth across from him.

“You came,” Mark says catching his breath as he runs a hand through his blonde-grey hair. “I didn’t expect you to actually come since it’s been a week.”

“It took a lot of thinking.” Says Jinyoung glancing out the window to stare at a dog walking by with his owner.

Nodding his head Mark seems to understand this was a lot for Jinyoung. “Thank you for coming.”

Turning his attention back to Mark he clears his throat. Before coming here he thought of all the things he had to say, but ever since he took a step into this cafe all the words he had in his head was gone.

“One iced Americano and one creamy iced vanilla caramel coffee for you, boss.” A booming voice announces standing in front of Jinyoung and Mark’s booth with a black try in hand. Placing down the two drinks in front of Jinyoung and Mark he slightly gives a bow.

“Thank you, Youngjae. Go and help the others with the customers.” Mark instructs as the worker named Youngjae smiles.

“Yes, boss!” He exclaims happily tucking the black tray under his armpit before walking away. Jinyoung stares at the back of Youngjae’s head as he walks away before glancing down at the table at his drink. An iced Americano. His go-to-drink whenever he drinks coffee. Did Mark remember more memories of Jinyoung? Or was this a lucky guess?

Seeming to have caught Jinyoung staring at his drink Mark plays with his straw from his own drink. “I know you said to stop doing such intimate things for you. This wasn’t intentional. I didn’t even register what I said until I already said it. It’s like my brain just took control for a second and ordered an iced Americano for you when Yugyeom said someone name Park Jinyoung was looking for me.”

Jinyoung listened to Mark explain himself not meeting his gaze. Instead of saying anything back Jinyoung took the straw in his drink between his fingers. Leaning forward he places the straw between his lips and took a sip. The iced Americano just perfectly balance traveled down his throat. Leaning back into his seat he finds Mark staring at him with a look in his eyes that he couldn’t decipher. It disappeared right when Jinyoung took notice of him. With a tight smile, Jinyoung lets out a breath of air, “Okay, let’s talk.”

Mark played with his straw again to distract himself, “I’m sorry for everything. I believe I hurt you deeply unintentionally. I didn’t know we were...an item. I just thought I was someone you really cared about. Like your best friend.”

“I know it wasn’t your fault that you didn’t remember me...treated me differently.” Jinyoung comments looking down at his own drink.

Halting his actions playing with the straw Mark looks at Jinyoung for confirmation as he asks, “I hurt you the most when I left Seoul didn’t I?”

“Yes, it was like our relationship never existed when you forgot about me. You just packed everything up and left with your parents. Not that I can blame you again.” Taking a sip of his drink he gives Mark a bitter smile. “I’m alright now…”

“I don’t know why, but I can read you like an open book. I can tell that you’re lying.” Mark points out flatly. “I hurt you, it’s okay to show it.”

Crossing his arms over his chest Jinyoung lets out a huff. Muttering a ‘whatever’ that has Mark breaking out into a small smile before controlling his facial expression hiding his emotions.

“Anyways as you can see I’m hosting a radio show. Something I’ve been dreaming of doing ever since pursuing my major in broadcast journalism and communication.”

“What about your…” Mark trails off not wanting to say it outright. Afraid he would anger Jinyoung something he’s been doing ever since they met each other again.

Finishing Mark’s question, “Love life?” Jinyoung gives a nonchalant shrug. “Nonexistent. I dated a few times but it ended quickly.” Staying this calm surprised himself. He would have thought he would be glaring at the older male for even asking him this question.

“Is it because of-”  
“No,” Jinyoung intercepts quickly which betrays his words, “maybe. I don’t know. I just don’t feel ready to be in a relationship with someone.” He decides to tell the truth in the end. Motioning with his head to point at Mark he asks, “What about you?”

“I’m single. I’ve been single ever since my last relationship with...you.” Mark pauses at the last part before finishing his sentence. Glancing at Jinyoung nervously as if afraid he’s going to scare him away by what he just said.

“Okay, now that we got that out of the way I remember you saying if I could help clear some things in your head?”

“Oh, yes about that…” Mark answers nervously looking to his drink as a similar blush and red ears appeared again. Like the last time, Jinyoung asked during the radio show as Mark recalls his memory. “You see….the memory I recalled of being your boyfriend...the way you looked at me and the way my heart beat beats whenever I recall it is because...you were hovering on top of me?”

Jinyoung could feel his mouth going dry by what he just heard. Hell, he couldn’t help his imagination on thinking which exact moment Mark recalled. With this new information, it helps Jinyoung narrow down to a few moments with Jinyoung hovering on top of Mark. That has Jinyoung blushing as well looking away from Mark to stare out the window. Watching the people walk by again.

“The place I made out seem to look like your dorm room because I recall a picture frame of you and Jaebum. It was on the bedside table.” Mark adds as that clues Jinyoung in on the particular moment he was talking about.

 

_Giggling he watches as Mark tries to catch popcorn in his mouth as he throws it up in the air with no success. They were at a friend’s party for a few hours now. If you asked him who was the host, Jinyoung wouldn’t be able to answer that since his brain was no longer sober. The same case with Mark as his eye coordination wasn’t up to par._

_Jinyoung smiles as Mark leans his head against his shoulder having given up on catching popcorn. Draping his arm over Mark’s shoulder the older male snuggles closer to Jinyoung’s side and looks up at him with a fond smile. Jinyoung doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to how his heart quickens its pace whenever Mark looks at him. They only dated each other for six months, but these past six months have been the best time of Jinyoung’s sophomore university life. They met in October and went on a few dates before officially dating in November. It’s now April as spring officially rolled around. The trees turning green and the clear skies making a frequent appearance. The weather was more kind and warm allowing the students to shed off their thick jackets in exchange for a lighter one._

_“I’m getting sleepy.” Mark whispers into Jinyoung’s ear for him to hear him over the loud music. Glancing at the clock on the wall in the dimly lighted living room the time read three in the morning and it looks like a good portion of the guest had already left as well. Not enough though since there was still a huge crowd. Nudging for Mark to get off his shoulder he gets up from the sofa a bit wobbly while pulling Mark in the process as well._

_“Come on, let’s get out of here then.”_

_“Shouldn’t we say goodbye to the host?” Mark asks following right behind Jinyoung who was holding his hand in his._

_“I can’t even remember who the host is.” Jinyoung says laughing causing Mark to laugh along as they maneuver through the crowd of the party. They finally made it to the front door slamming the door behind them as they left. Walking down the apartment hall they exited the building engulfing in the fresh night air. It helped sober up Jinyoung’s head a little as he glances around their surrounding. The apartment building wasn’t so far away from their university given that the host also went to the same school as them. It’ll probably only take a fifteen-minute walk to get back to the university. “Mark, do you want me to drop you off at your dorm?” Jinyoung asks squeezing Mark’s hand to get his attention. There was still a lot of cars passing by the busy night as the street seemed more abandoned at night._

_“I’m the older one I should be walking you home. You have a dorm all to yourself...you lucky bastard.” Mark mutters the last part to himself as Jinyoung laughs. “I was thinking about crashing at your place for the night. Since I have some of my clothes and a toothbrush at your place I’m all set.”_

_“Good thing tomorrow’s a Saturday. We have no class tomorrow and can sleep in all day!” Shouting excitingly Jinyoung throws his free hand up in the air. Mark laughs at his silliness as he throws his free hand up in the air mimicking Jinyoung as well. “To my place!”_

_Letting out his high pitch laughter Mark shouts after Jinyoung. “To your place!”_

_What originally supposed to be a fifteen-minute walk turned out to be a thirty-minute walk. Both male walking slower than usual due to the alcohol in their body and laughter abrupting every twenty seconds for no clear reason. Shushing Mark for the umpteenth time as they made there way down the hallway of Jinyoung’s dorm building he doesn’t really mean it. He was trying to hold back his own laughter as Mark stumbles a little clutching his stomach from laughing too much at something he found funny._

_“Mark, you’re going to get me kicked out of this building if you don’t stay quieter.” Jinyoung warns the corner of his mouth twitching upwards._

_“Okay okay.” Mark says trying to calm himself down as he puts a finger to his lips making a quiet motion before breaking out into another fit of laughter. Rolling his eyes Jinyoung grabs Mark by the hand, intertwining their fingers together as he pulls his boyfriend along the hallway. Which seems much longer when he’s drunk. The walk had helped Jinyoung and Mark cleared their mind but it left them both a giggling mess. After what felt like an eternity they were finally at Jinyoung’s dorm. Fishing for his keys Mark leans against the wall waiting for his boyfriend to let them both inside. Fumbling to insert his key into the keyhole it took two tries for it to be a success. They both stumbled slightly inside as Jinyoung shrugs off his jean jacket he was wearing to toss it on the sofa while taking off his shoes. Mark does the same with his jacket and shoes. Somehow entering Jinyoung’s dorm had both males fallen quiet. Maybe it was the alcohol finally exiting out of their system leaving them exhausted. Pulling Mark along behind him they entered Jinyoung’s small room with a small bed for a single person. But Jinyoung and Mark didn’t mind it since they liked cuddling close to each other._

_Throwing back the covers Jinyoung plops himself down on his bed before scooting closer to the wall to make room for Mark. Mark slides right next to Jinyoung as the younger male pulls back up the cover to cover the both of them._

_“I should replace that damn picture of you and Jaebum with us.” Mark says as Jinyoung lips turn upward amused by Mark’s words. That ‘damn picture’ of him and Jaebum was taken when they were in high school. Jaebum had given it to him a year ago (before he met Mark) as a birthday gift. Thinking it was hilarious to have their photo in a frame placed on Jinyoung’s bedside table. Saying, ‘Here’s something for you to look at whenever you wake up and before you go to sleep.’ Turning to face each other Mark leans in to brush his nose against Jinyoung and tilts his head slightly to kiss Jinyong on the lips who was happily reciprocating the action. It was a slow sensual kiss as Mark brings a hand up to place against Jinyoung’s chest as Jinyoung places a hand behind Mark’s back to pull him in closer. Rolling himself on top of Mark, Jinyoung breaks their kiss to catch his breath. Staring into his boyfriend’s eyes he tried to show all the love he has for him with his gaze. Mark was staring right back as if he understood and with such a tender look too. Jinyoung could feel the love pouring out of him as well. It was a silent understanding of just how much they both mean to one another. A silent understanding of how much they_ **_wanted_ ** _each other._

_Wrapping his arm around Jinyoung’s neck Mark pulls him down to give him another kiss filled with so many emotions it left Jinyoung trembling faintly. Moving his lips to travel down Mark’s neck Jinyoung could feel Mark’s steady heartbeat beating against his chest and the intake of his breath against his ear. It wasn’t long until Jinyoung began to strip both of their clothes slowly off of each other. This would be their first time intimately with one another and it was something magical. As Jinyoung connected himself with Mark, Mark’s hand travels down his back as the other goes to find Jinyoung’s hand to intertwine._

_“I love you.” Mark whispers out his breath picking up speed as he moans. Jinyoung could feel his heart doing flips from the confession coming from Mark. He felt the same way. He gives a squeeze to their entwined hand to let him know he heard it._

_“I love you too.” He says back watching Mark’s eyes grow watery from the immense pleasure and confession._

 

“Did we have sex?” Mark asks bluntly snapping Jinyoung, again, from his own thoughts. Registering Mark’s question Jinyoung could feel his face burning up once more. “I’m guessing yes judging by your face.”

“Oh my god,” Jinyoung murmurs looking down at the table while trying to hide his face with one of his hand. How was Mark not finding this awkward? “Please don’t make me answer that.”

“I was just curious.” Mark shyly says as Jinyoung looks upward to find a blush dancing across both of Mark’s cheeks. He seemed to have noticed Jinyoung’s embarrassed face to feel the same way as well.

Clearing his throat to hopefully clear the awkwardness now hanging in the air, Jinyoung finishes up his drink. “Is that all then?”

“Uh, yeah, it is actually.”

They stared at each other for a few seconds before Jinyoung was sliding out of the booth to stand. Mark does the same just as fast and extends a hand out for a handshake. Taking it slowly in his hand he feels a tingle run down his spine just like the first time he and Mark had shaken hands on their meeting.

“Thanks for meeting up with me Jinyoung.”

Giving a firm shake of his hand Jinyoung lets it go. He pockets his hands in his pants pocket. “Yeah, I think I needed this. To put everything behind me. Um...you take care, Mark.” Sidestepping Mark and walking a few steps away from the older male he finds Mark calling after him.

“Listen...the whole week of waiting for your reply got me thinking...I was wondering if we could start over and get to know each other. Be friends maybe?”

Turning around slowly he locks eyes with Mark who was gazing at him intently. He should say ‘no’ and finally put Mark behind him, but he couldn’t. Not when he could feel the love he has for him still going so strongly. He’ll hate himself for this. For bringing on another case of heartbreak. This time being just friend zoned by Mark. Ignoring all the things telling him to say no that this was a bad idea, he said ‘okay’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question: What are your thoughts on the particular memory Mark got back?


	4. Reconnecting

“What the hell Jinyoung? I thought the whole idea of meeting up with Mark was to put him behind you? Not bring him back into your life!” Jaebum says staring at Jinyoung intently. Jinyoung was at Jaebum’s apartment after leaving Mark’s Café. He needed someone to talk after his conversation with Mark and that person was no other than his best friend. 

“I know,” Jinyoung squirms in his seat under the intense stare his best friend was giving him. “I really did put all my anger behind me. But maybe this is a sign. He came back into my life four years later. Maybe the universe is telling me we are meant to be friends instead of lovers. Besides being friends isn’t that bad.”

“It’s bad when I know you still have feelings for him.” Jaebum jabs back pointing a finger at him accusingly. “Don’t think I don’t know why you haven’t dated anyone in the last four years. I’m your best friend. I know you better than you know yourself.” 

As much as Jinyoung hates Jaebum for knowing him so well (and he can say the same for Jaebum) the guy was right. His stupid heart with feelings was telling him to love Mark.

“I know, but I’m going to get rid of all my feelings. I really just want to be his friend. Nothing else I swear.” 

Sighing Jaebum knew there was no stopping Jinyoung. But he also knew that getting rid of one's feelings isn’t that simple and easy like Jinyoung made it sound. He just hopes the younger would follow his own words. He doesn’t think Jinyoung’s heart could take another heartbreak and this time to the point of no repair. Jinyoung’s heart was already so wounded and fragile. It took four years for his heart to heal into a decent state.

“Fine,” Jaebum grunts, “but if you’re going to be friends with Mark again count me in too. I want to see how’s he has been.”

Hearing his friend giving in and wanting to reconnect with Mark once more puts a smile on Jinyoung’s face. Leaning forward in his seat, “Did you know Mark opened his own cafe here in Seoul?”

 

Two weeks had passed since Jinyoung last stepped inside Mark’s cafe. This was their first meet up with a whole new purpose of being friends. Tugging on the sleeve of his cardigan Jinyoung was nervous and excited at the same time.

“For crying out loud Jinyoung there’s nothing to be nervous about. Just be your boring self.” Jaebum advises standing beside him dressed in a pair of black jeans and designer t-shirt with a moto jacket over it. Rolling at Jaebum’s failed attempt at being funny Jinyoung was actually glad his best friend came along with him. Mark was more than happy to hear Jaebum was coming to see him when Jinyoung told him through text messages. Yes, they exchanged phone numbers the last time they saw each other. 

“For your information, I’m not  _ boring _ .” Jinyoung barks back earning himself a grin from Jaebum.

“Glad to know your highness. Now let’s go, I want to check out this place.” Without waiting for him Jaebum heads towards the door leaving Jinyoung to follow behind him. Glancing at his wristwatch they were a few minutes before the actual time. They agreed to meet up with Mark around seven in the evening. Mark’s cafe closes at that time which would allow Mark to meet up with Jaebum and him for dinner. Following Jaebum inside the cafe, he sees the worker cleaning up for the day.

“Sorry, the cafe is closed for the day.” The tall man Jinyoung recognized from the first time he came to the cafe says. If he remembers correctly the tall male name was Yugyeom. 

It seems like he recognized Jinyoung as he lets out an, “Ah, it’s you. Let me fetch my boss.” Placing down the dry cloth he was using to wipe the glass cups he once again walks through the double door. “Boss!” Jinyoung and Jaebum both hear the male shouts. Since business was closed and the heavy coffee machine has stopped whirring for the day the cafe was quiet. So it wasn’t hard to hear Yugyeom behind the double door especially since he was yelling. “The guy you’re seeing is back!” Jinyoung can feel himself going crimson as a few of Mark’s employees glances his way. He was  _ not _ seeing Mark Tuan in that way.

“Yugyeom stop making things up and stop shouting!” Mark says back as Jaebum coughs under his breath with a sly smile finding all this to be entertaining. The double door burst open revealing Mark just the same as last time. Donning a white dress shirt, black pants, and a full-on apron. “Sorry, I got so caught up with work I didn’t realize the time. Just let me slip out of my apron and we can leave.” Mark apologizes hands reaching towards his back to untie his apron. Taking it off he quickly dashes back to the double doors and comes back out with a black blazer. “Yugyeom I’m trusting you to help me lock up the store.” He calls putting on his blazer as he tosses a set of keys towards the tall male who catches it. 

“Aye aye, boss.” Yugyeom salutes at his boss trying to be funny and it seems to work as Mark roll his eyes lips quirking upward for a smile. Jinyoung felt himself staring at Mark. His business suit fitting him at all the right places. Making him look sharp and powerful. Having his hair gelled up showing off his forehead as Jinyoung’s throat going dry. Mark was still a living breathing piece of art Jinyoung still remembers him to be. Perhaps he was staring for far too long as he felt a nudge in the rib from Jaebum. Turning his face in the direction of Jaebum the guy kept his eyes trained straight ahead.

“Stop staring at him like he’s the hottest piece of shit you’ve ever seen.” Jaebum mutters under his breath causing Jinyoung to go red in the face once more. Was he being that obvious? He hopes Mark doesn’t see. These feelings, they would eventually subside and go away right? “Remember why you wanted to do this Jinyoung. You’re trying to be his friend not his lover.” Jaebum reminded as Mark arrives to greet them once more.

“It’s so nice to see you again Jaebum. How’ve you been?” Mark extends his hand out for Jaebum to shake. Taking Mark’s hand in his Jaebum gives a firm shake as he flashes a warm smile at the older male.

“It’s nice to see you again as well Mark. I’ve been well and I see you have as well. Opening up your own Café huh?” Jaebum asks as Mark nods his head.

“Yeah, it’s been opened for a year now. You should come by sometimes. I’ll treat you to a free drink.”

“I’ll hold on to your words for that.”

Jinyoung watched their exchange of words reminding him of the first time they met each other back in college. The nervous feeling of introducing Mark, someone who he had gone on a couple of dates with, to his best friend even though they didn’t have a label. He knew right then and there the crush he developed on Mark was more than that.

“You should come by as well Jinyoung.” Blinking a couple of times he can’t believe he drifted off into his own thoughts again. He realized he’s been doing that quite often lately. Meeting his gaze with Mark the grey blonde flashes him a smile. “Anyways, I’m sure you guys are starving. I know this great pizza restaurant a couple of blocks down from here if you guys want to try it.”

“Pizza sounds great. Right, Jinyoung?” Jaebum looks to his friend beside him who haven’t talk for a long time now.

“Yeah, pizza is fine with me.” Jinyoung answers as Mark walks past him flashing another of his smile.

“Get your act together.” Jaebum whispers into his ear as they both follow behind Mark. Stepping outside the cafe the sky was a mix of red, orange, yellow, and pink since the sun was setting. Spring season was already halfway done since it seems like June was right around the corner.

The three ended up at a regular size pizza shop filled with a few customers. The wondrous smell of pizza has Jinyoung’s mouthwatering. He was more hungry than he realized. The three of them all ended up ordering a different slice of pizza for themselves. At first, the three of them remained quiet eating their slice of pizza until Jaebum began asking about Mark’s interest in coffee. The two of them got caught up talking about their work of passion leaving Jinyoung to eat alone. He didn’t mind though since he wasn’t interested in talking about work. Taking a bite of his pepperoni pizza he catches a figure taking a seat in a chair across from him and besides Mark.

The guy was dressed in a red and white stripes t-shirt wearing a red cap that hid his hair. But a few strands of his blonde hair still stuck out. A gold necklace was dangling around his neck as Jinyoung makes eye contact with the stranger who smiled at him.

“Hey cutie,” the guy greets catching Jinyoung off guard.

“I’m sorry?” Jinyoung wasn’t sure if he heard right. Did this stranger just come up and flirt with him?

“If you were a pizza and I was cheese, I’d melt all over you.” The stranger says sending a wink across the table when Mark took notice of someone sitting beside him.

“Jackson!” He calls out causing the guy to break out in laughter as Mark headlocks him in his arm. “What are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be working?”

“I am working!” Jackson tries to wiggle free from Mark’s grasp, “I work here remember!”

“Yeah, but aren’t you delivering pizzas around right now?” Letting go of his hold on Jackson the guy straightens himself in the chair.

Fixing his cap, “Well yeah, but Bambam is taking forever to get the orders ready in there.” He points to the kitchen behind him with his thumb. “So I’m just waiting here until he’s done. That’s when I saw you over here and this guy eating pizza by himself.” Mark glances towards Jinyoung with a guilty look seeming having forgotten to include Jinyoung on his conversation with Jaebum. Bringing up his hands he quickly tries to explain it wasn’t a big deal.

“I was fine, honestly! Don’t you worry about it.” Turning to glare at Jackson, the guy he just met, Jinyoung watches the guy give a shrug.

“Um, so who exactly are you?” Jaebum pipes up asking the question for both Jinyoung and him.

Smirking the male being questioned turns his attention towards Jaebum with a smirk. “I’m the wild and sexy Jacks-” he manages to say before he gets cut off by Mark who places a hand over the guy’s mouth. Muffling him from speaking further.

“He’s Jackson Wang a guy who clearly doesn’t know how to lay off his flirting,” Mark says eying his friend as he releases him from his grasp for the second time. “He’s one of the first friends I made when I came to live back here in Seoul.”

The last part of the introduction must have flattered Jackson as he wraps his arms around Mark affectionately. “Oh, Markie that’s so sweet of you!”

“Jacks, get off!” Mark shouts trying to pull Jackson off him with no success.

Ignoring Mark, “I believe I’m also the one who introduced him to the place his Café is now open at. I should take my credit for that.”

“Jackson, seriously get off,” Mark warns with a serious tone when a bell ringing from an opening from the kitchen wall, made to serve orders out of, catches Jackson’s attention. 

“Well looks like duty calls. Nice meeting you guys.” Letting go of his hug Jackson bids them goodbye as he walks to the open kitchen wall window to grab two boxes of pizza.

“He didn’t even get our names.” Jaebum states, “So how the hell does ‘nice meeting you guys’ work?” Hovering a hand over his mouth Jinyoung laughs at what his best friend just said. Mark must have found that funny as well as he laughs wholeheartedly flashing his pearly white teeth. “Is he always like that? Flirting so openly?”

“Yes, but that’s because he’s such a social butterfly,” Mark explains taking a bite of his pizza. Somehow Jackson’s appearance seemed to have broken the ice between Jinyoung and Mark giving them a similar ground to walk on. Jinyoung was more willing to join in their conversation as well as making eye contact with the guy. It was probably an hour and a half into their hangout when Jaebum receives a call from his phone startling both Mark and Jinyoung.

“What do you mean...no, I’ll be there in thirty minutes,” Jaebum says in a hurry getting up from his seat as Mark and Jinyoung watches him gather his coat. Hanging up the call he stuffs his phone in his pants pocket while giving both males an apologetic smile. “Sorry you guys but work called in and they need me back asap.” 

“Wait, then what about me? You promised me you’ll drive me back to my apartment. That’s why I didn’t drive my car today!” Jinyoung yells after Jaebum who was already making his way to the front door.

“Sorry, Jinyoung! You’ll have to find your own way back tonight!” Jinyoung purse his lips together watching Jaebum make his way out the door and crossing the street to where he parked his car.

“I can drive you.” Mark pipes up grabbing Jinyoung’s attention. “I can drive you home.” Mark repeated once more. Biting his bottom lip Jinyoung considered Mark’s offer and didn’t see a problem with it.

“Okay, thanks.”

After agreeing the two of them cleaned up their area and headed out the pizza shop. The sky was still bright despite the sky being replaced with a dark blue and the moon replaces the sun. Jinyoung was so glad today was a Friday and he didn’t have work for the next two days. They walked in silence towards where Mark parked his car. It wasn’t an awkward silence, more of a comfortable silence that both males didn’t feel a rush to fill in the void of quietness. Passing by a bookstore Jinyoung halted in front of the window display. 

Stopping beside Jinyoung, Mark looks towards the display he was looking at. “What is it Jinyoung?”

“I didn’t know she came out with a new book. She’s one of my favorite authors.” Jinyoung explains pointing at a book placed on a book display stand on top of a table. “Too bad the bookstore is already closed. I guess I’ll have to buy her book another time. Given if I remember it that is.” Jinyoung jokes continuing his walk down the street as Mark follows along. “Hey, do you want ice cream?”

“So suddenly?”

“Yeah, I figured I could treat you for driving me home and also get revenge on Jaebum for ditching me it rubbing it in his face. That asshole…” Jinyoung mutters grumpily as Mark smiles.

“Okay, I think there’s a convenience store right across from where I parked my car.” Mark says turning his eyes back on the street. “Hey, thanks for giving this a try. You know as being friends.” Mark spoke up after a moment of silence.

“Yeah, Jaebum seems to really like you given the guy hasn’t seen you in four years.” 

Mark chuckles at that, “I think so too. I hope you don’t mind Jackson earlier. He’s like that with everybody.”

“No, but I didn’t like how he was accusing me of being left out. I was fine honestly.” Jinyoung says bitterly, “How are you liking Seoul after a year of living here?” He asks making small conversation.

“Feels like home like I said before. I’m content living here in Seoul. Oh, my car is parked over there.” Mark points to his white car across the street. The convenience store was right on Jinyoung’s left side. The both of them went inside strolling down the aisle to the back of the store where the cold products were stored. Pulling open the door Jinyoung goes to grab a vanilla cone for himself before looking to his right at Mark. “Do you want the same one?” Mark nods his head as Jinyoung grabs it and hands it to him.

“Oh,” Mark lets out when a little girl pokes him on the leg.

“Can I get one?” She asks as her mother rushes to her side apologizing for her daughter's behavior. Jinyoung watches as Mark waves it off before opening the freezer’s door once more to grab a vanilla cone ice cream only to find out it was empty. Given how warm it has been the last few days he guessed a lot of people had come into the store and bought ice cream. Mark must have noticed the empty slot for vanilla cone ice cream as he hands over his own to the little girl. The mother thanked him before walking away as Mark reaches into the freezer to grab a chocolate cone one.

“Come on, I need you to pay for this since it’s your treat.” Mark jokes as Jinyoung follows behind him. Once Jinyoung had paid for them both they decided to go to the park a street down from the convenience store to hang out. Sitting on the swings next to each other Jinyoung unwraps his vanilla cone ice cream before extending it out for Mark to take. He watches as Mark stared at the ice cream before looking at him unsure what to make of this.

“The vanilla cone is your favorite,” Jinyoung mumbles feeling his cheeks burning because he was being a hypocrite. He told Mark not to do intimate things as if they were still dating and yet here he was doing just that. “Just switch with me. I don’t care what flavor I eat really.” He explains as Mark opens his mouth to say something before closing it shut. He does as what Jinyoung told him to do. Swapping their ice cream the both of them ate it in silence for a few minutes until Mark spoke up.

“Thank you.” He thanks quietly making Jinyoung cheeks go red again. He hopes the dim lighting hid it well for Mark not to see. 

 

After their first hang out it seemed Jinyoung and Mark had gotten closer together. They hung out more often together and with their other friends like Jackson and Jaebum in the span of a month. Jinyoung had also begun to visit the cafe Mark works at more often. Usually in the afternoon before going to work at night. He came to be a regular customer at the cafe getting to know the employees like Yugyeom, the tall male employee, and Youngjae, the one with the loud boisterous voice. It was another weekday and three o’clock. The usual time Jinyoung would come in to get a cup of coffee while hanging around the cafe to chat with the employee and Mark as the male takes his break during this time. Strolling in he waves at Youngjae who was wiping a cup clean at the counter. The younger male waves back as he walks to the corner of the store where Yugyeom first brought him to sit when he first came in here. The area came to be his corner whenever he came here to relax and chat with Mark. No sooner than a minute Mark appears sliding into the booth across from Jinyoung. Flashing a smile in the process as he slides a freshly made cup of an iced Americano (by Mark Tuan) for Jinyoung.

Giving a smile to Mark letting him know he appreciated it he takes a sip. Letting out a sigh he licks his lips as Mark takes a sip of his own drink. Raising an eyebrow up, “What are you drinking today?” Mark was always drinking a different drink whenever Jinyoung came to visit while he drank the same drink every time he was here.

“This here is an Espresso Con Panna. It’s place of origin in Italy.” Mark informs proudly, “It means ‘espresso with cream’ in Italian. It’s a single or double shot of espresso topped with whipped cream. What we have here is a single shot.” Jinyoung always found Mark explaining his coffee drink fascinating. It was probably how Mark looked so proud, eyes gleaming and how happy he was telling Jinyoung what each drink was and where it came from. “Would you like to try it?” He asks pushing the drink towards Jinyoung. Taking the drink in his hand he takes a sip watching Mark anticipating his comment. Jinyoung grimaces slightly before placing the drink back down and slide it back to Mark.

“A bit too bitter for my liking,” Jinyoung says as Mark shrugs his shoulder before leaning across the table brushing his thumb across his upper lip to help wipe off the cream. That has Jinyoung’s heart picking up speed. This wasn’t the first few times it happened since becoming friends with Mark. The older male had done something similar like this a couple of times before. Such as grabbing Jinyoung’s hand and giving it a squeeze or brushing his bangs off his eyes with no explanation. Just a smile. 

Brushing it off like it didn’t affect him for the umpteenth time Jinyoung tried to calm his erratic heart. “Oh, I almost forgot! I’ll be right back.” Mark says sliding out of the booth and dashes behind the double door of the kitchen. He comes back out a few minutes later holding a paper bag in hand. Taking his seat across from Jinyoung again he slides the bag across the table. Looking at Mark who gestures for him to look inside he does just that. Bringing out a book he can’t believe Mark actually remembered the book Jinyoung had seen through the window display that very first night they hung out.

“I figured you forgot about buying this book and just a few days ago I passed by the bookstore and saw it. So I bought it for you.” Mark explains as Jinyoung caress the book cover with his thumb.

“Thank you,” looking up from the book Jinyoung gives Mark a smile as he returns the smile back.

“No need to. That’s what friends are for, right?” Mark asks.

Except Jinyoung felt more than what a friend should feel.

 

Lying in his bed Jinyoung flips to sleep on his back. Holding his phone to his ear as he stares at the ceiling. It was one in the morning, he had just got back from work half an hour ago and his thoughts were keeping him awake. He was also keeping Jaebum wide awake as well and the guy wasn’t too happy about it.

“What’s keeping you up?” Jaebum asks through the phone, voice a little groggy from being kept against from sleeping. Jinyoung felt bad but he really needed to talk to his best friend or else he knew the thoughts in his head would keep whirring. Working every millisecond in his head.

“Jae, I don’t think I can continue to be Mark’s friend.” Jinyoung confesses startling the other cause he hears some rattle coming off the other line.

“What do you mean? Did he do something?” His best friend asks defensively.

“No, that’s the point. He didn’t really do anything.”

“I don’t quite follow you.”

Letting out an exasperated sigh he run his fingers through his hair. “I’m falling for him all over again. I thought I can give up my feelings but they just keep coming back and I can feel myself falling even deeper. I can’t be just his friends like I said I wanted.” He was waiting for Jaebum to say ‘I told you so.’ But it never came.

“He’s that likable huh?” Jaebum asks surprising Jinyoung with that question because he wasn’t expecting that.

“You don’t know how much Jaebum and it doesn’t help that he gets touchy with me.”

“Touchy?” Jaebum questions and Jinyoung can picture one of his eyebrow arching up suspiciously with a smirk slowly spreading across his face.

“Not that you pervert. He just sometimes grabs my hand and squeezes it or brushes my bangs off my face. Just today he helped wipe the cream off my mouth with his thumb. Each time he does something like that my heart quickens. It makes me realize I’m falling for him the second time while he probably just sees me as a friend.” Turning to lay back on his side Jinyoung waits for Jaebum to say something. Maybe encouraging Jinyoung to stop being his friend like what he originally wanted in the first place.

“Um, are you that dumb?”

“What?” Once again that was unexpected. 

“Who  _ does  _ all those stuff with just a ‘friend’? I wouldn’t want to wipe whip cream off your lips with my thumb and  _ I’m _ your best friend. Before you say anything I know I’m contradicting on my words from before, but I noticed after Mark had stepped back into your life you’re smiling more. You seem genuinely more happy like the world is finally at a balance.” 

“Sheesh, poetic much Jaebum?” Jinyoung attempts to joke already imagining Jaebum eye rolls at him.

“Whatever, I don’t want to get your hopes up, but you ever let yourself consider perhaps Mark likes you too?”

Jinyoung opens his mouth to object the idea but nothing comes out. Does Mark like him too? “Don’t joke around here Jaebum. That’s not funny.”

“No, I’m not kidding. Remember how Mark said I should come over to his café sometimes and he’ll treat me to a free drink? Well, I did and more than once. He gave me a free drink the first time but other times after I had to pay.” Jaebum grumbles his displeasure. Mumbling out ‘he’s still that stingy person even after his amnesia’ under his breath.

“Maybe because Mark didn’t promise you a free drink each time you went. He needs to make a living you know?” Jinyoung tries to defend.

“Really?” Jaebum snorts, “He didn’t promise that to you if a recall but yet you still get a free drink every time you go.”

“That’s not true...” Jinyoung begins saying before the truth sinks in the more he thought about it. “Is it?”

“Yes, and that’s what I’m saying. He only seems to treat you more differently and that’s because he likes you.”

“Again, don’t be ridiculous. He clearly just sees me as a friend and probably still feels guilty about what happened four years ago.” Dismissing Jaebum’s accusation he decided to just go with Jaebum’s advice he gave. The next time Mark does something intimately impulsive he’ll tell him to stop. Jinyoung doesn’t need Mark to add fuel to the growing feelings he has for him. He needed it to be distinguished before it becomes bigger. “Hey, you’re coming to the annual party my company is hosting right?”

Jinyoung’s company was hosting their annual summer festival to celebrate the beginning of summer. It was one of the biggest events from their company to celebrate the workers’ hard work over the course of the year. Workers are allowed to invite as many family friends they wanted to the event. It would be hosted at a park filled with street food carts, games, and the famous fireworks in the evening.

“Yeah, don’t worry I wouldn’t miss it for anything.”

It was time for Jinyoung to roll his eyes this time. “You’re just there every year for the free food.”

“Touché, you know me so well. Am I the only one you invited this year?”

“No, I invited Mark and his friend Jackson, Bambam, and his coworkers who are my friends to now, Youngjae and Yugyeom. Those are the two that frequently comes to talk to me whenever Mark gets busy and have to leave me alone at the cafe to help some customers.”

“Do you not hear yourself? You guys sound like a couple who’s dating each other.”

“Shut up, Im Jaebum.”

“Gladly, can I go to sleep now?”

“Whatever, I hate you.”

“Hmmm, hate you too you brat.”

Jinyoung smiles as he hangs up the phone call with Jaebum. Times like these was he grateful for his best friend. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Penny for your thoughts? (:  
> I, personally, am glad Jinyong has Jaebum as his best friend.


	5. Listen to My Heart

Summer was surely making an early appearance this year. It hasn’t even been a few days of the month of June and the temperature was already up to eighty degrees Fahrenheit. Jinyoung’s company’s summer event happens to be on the hottest day of this week. Fanning himself with the collar of his shirt Jinyoung places a hand above his eyes creating a shade barrier. Squinting his eyes he scans the open park area beginning to fill up with family and friends.

Walking to a nearby stall serving cold drinks he grabs a cup of lemonade. The drink helped quenched his thirst and reduce his body heat for a little bit. Tossing the drink into a nearby trash can he walks around the park watching coworkers with their family and friends bringing a smile to his face.

“Jinyoung!” Turning towards the source of the voice shouting his name, he sees a familiar grey blonde weaving through the crowd. “Jinyoung!” He shouts again. A familiar memory he had recalled came coming back as the feeling of something bittersweet washes over him.

“I’m so sorry. Am I late?” Mark says siding up to Jinyoung out of breath like he ran all the way here.

“You’re not late at all. You’re actually quite on time.” Watching the older hunch over with his hands on his knees to catch his breath and glance at his wristwatch Mark comes back up with a questionable look.

“Doesn’t the festival starts at five?”

Shaking his head, “No, I texted that the festival starts at six.”

Grabbing out his phone from his pocket Mark opens the said text message and groans. “I must have read five instead of six in a hurry. I ran all the way from where I parked my car without a break. My legs are feeling wobbly.”  
“At least you’re the first one here.” Jinyoung tries to lighten up the mood, “And you should really start exercising more.” That earns a playful shove to the side by Mark as Jinyoung laughs. “Where’s Youngjae and Yugyeom? Are they not coming?”

“They will be after the cafe closes at seven. They’ll only be an hour late they wouldn’t miss much.” Mark says.

“Except for the food. They go out _real_ fast.”

Jinyoung watches as Mark’s eyes widen in horror probably feeling bad for his coworker. Coming to the event after work all hungry only to find out all the food was gone. He couldn’t hold back his laughter as Jinyoung bursts out laughing the second time. Mark was still as gullible as Jinyoung remembers him to be. Frowning, Mark’s eyebrow scrunches in confusion watching Jinyoung laughing to himself.

“I’m only kidding, Mark. The food never runs out in the food stall. They can eat however much they want.”

“Fuck you,” Mark cusses shoving Jinyoung by the side once more while sporting a grin on his face. “I felt really bad for my employees just now and was even considering buying them food!”

“You should! Yugyeom’s always complaining how you overwork them while not feeding them enough.” Jinyoung rats out as Mark gives a stinky eye at him.

“I do not!”

“Mark? Mr.93? Is that you?” A female voice asks both men turn towards the voice finding Haejung, Jinyoung’s coworker, with her hands crossed and a drink in one of her hand staring at them. “I’m surprised you’re here at our company’s annual summer event. I didn’t think you and Jinyoung would become friends.”

“Uh, yeah,” Mark says awkwardly whilst bringing a hand behind the back of his head.

Ignoring Mark’s uncomfortable stance she continues to questions him. “So, did you ever meet up with your ex-boyfriend?”

Jinyoung stays quiet as he sees in the corner of his eyes Mark glancing at him quickly before looking at Haejung. “I did.” He answers in a short sentence meanwhile Haejung narrow her eyes at him. Her highly intelligent brain working at the speed of light. Trying to decipher Mark’s words and action. Jinyoung was desperately wishing for his coworker to just nod her head, turn around and walk away. She was one of his many coworkers who was good at figuring things out. Turning his gaze at Jinyoung she looks between them before her mouth forms an ‘o’ in shock.

Her eyes darting between Jinyoung and Mark she says in a quiet voice, “Oh my god, Jinyoung was the ex you were talking about.”

“Haejung sunbae,” Jinyoung calls with a frown.

“Oh my god I can’t believe it.”

“Noona,” He calls again as she snaps her head at him finally breaking out of her shock by the news. “Please don’t-”

Putting up a hand cutting him off she gives a sweet smile to him, “Don’t worry Jinyoung I won’t say anything. Besides, it looks like you two worked things out.” Uncrossing her arms she pats Jinyoung on the shoulder with her free hand before smiling at Mark. “It’s nice seeing you again Mark. You two have fun today!” Without waiting for a response she walks off into the crowd leaving Mark and Jinyoung alone again.

“Um,” Mark draws out staring at the direction where Haejung had walked off, “she’s…” he tries to find the right word to say.

“She’s like that. So smart that nothing can get past her.” Sighing Jinyoung could already picture the smirk and all the questions she was going to be asking him next week when he comes into work. “Anyways, let me show you around the place until the rest of the guys get here.” Motioning for Mark to follow him he weaves through the crowd with ease. Turning around after a few seconds to make sure Mark was following right behind him he found the older male gone. He scans the crowd and finds Mark a few people back trying to get through to him with trouble. He looked so lost in the sea of people trying to swim towards him. When Mark finally reaches him a minute later he extends his hand out for Mark to take.

“I don’t want you falling behind again.” Jinyoung explains looking away to hide his blush as Mark takes his hand in his.

_Don’t think too much about this Jinyoung. You’re only holding his hand so you don’t lose him again. Just from the crowd not like in your life or anything._

As Jinyoung pulls Mark along he was hyperaware of the way Mark’s hand held his. Tight but not quite to the point where it hurt. His skin was soft and warm that has Jinyoung yearning to touch more parts of his skin. Shaking that thought away he hopes no more of these thoughts come up in his mind.

A fish cake stick, a cup of tteokbokki, and a cup of hotteok later Jinyoung was sitting with Mark at a bench overlooking a body of water discussing Mark’s obsession with this video game called Overwatch. Mark was explaining to Jinyoung his favorite character when he was rudely interrupted by Jackson who threw himself on Mark only to have him be shoved off. With a groan, Jackson gets up from the ground with a pout while Bambam laughs at his friend.

“Took you long enough to get here.” Jinyoung scowls at his best friend who seemed to had arrived with the rest of the gang, Jackson, Bambam, Youngjae, and Yugyeom.

“I got caught up with work and happened to saw these guys looking for you guys. So I joined the search party.” Jaebum says pointing at the four guys.

“Wait,” Mark interjects looking at his phone to check the time, “it’s only six forty-seven and the Café doesn’t close until seven. Why are you two here so early?” Pointing at Yugyeom and Youngjae accusingly the older of the two squirms in his spot feeling guilty. Yugyeom, however, seems indifferent as he points a finger towards Jackson and Bambam.

“Jackson hyung and Bambam came to the cafe telling us to close the store early today. Besides all the customers left so we didn’t see any reason why not to.”

Opening his mouth astonished by his own employees breaking their given orders Mark shakes his head in disbelief. “Am I not the boss of my own cafe? How come my two employees disregard my orders and listened to these two imposters.”

“Boss!” Youngjae runs towards Mark’s side taking his boss’s hand, “We do respect you!” Giving Mark puppy dog eyes he turns to glare at Yugyeom motioning for him to come and comfort their boss.

“Oh please, you’re overreacting. Closing early today isn’t going to hurt your business, Markie. Live a little.” Jackson pipes in as Mark glowers at him.

“I’m not upset that they closed early. I can’t believe they listened to you.” Mark jabs without any real harm as Jackson brushes it off with a wave.

“Whatever, now that we’re all here let’s go eat and have some fun!” Jackson shouts making his way to the food cart stand with Yugyeom and Bambam following behind.

“You guys coming?” Jaebum questions as Youngjae and him took a step to follow as well. Jinyoung shook his head as Mark does the same patting his stomach.

Jinyoung motions for them to go with a smile. “We ate enough for now. You guys go ahead. We’ll be here on the bench.” Shrugging Jaebum and Youngjae walks off as Mark turns to Jinyoung flashing him a smile.

“Anyways, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, Hanzo fighting skills are…”

Adjusting himself on the bench Jinyoung listens to Mark talk excitedly about the game. He couldn’t see the endearing look he was giving towards Mark right then but the people around him could.

When the five guys came back with their food they found Jinyoung and Mark sitting next to each other on the same bench overlooking a piece of paper Jinyoung was holding.

“What are you guys looking at?” Jackson asks taking a bite of his fish cake only to hiss in pain since it was still smoking hot.

“A lady handed us a flyer of the games going on around here. She also handed us a stamp card.” Showcasing the small rectangular card Jinyoung hands it over to Youngjae for him to look at. “Apparently if you and a partner win each game and collect all the stamps you can turn in the card for a prize.”

“Wow, your company really went all out this year.” Jaebum comments before taking a bite of his food.

Jinyoung nods his head in agreement, “I’m surprised as well.”

“Game and prize are my two favorite words. Yugyeom what do you say? Partners?” Bambam butts in, looking to his left at his best friend for an answer.

“You already know it.” Yugyeom answers high fiving his friend before they both go off to find the lady passing out the flier and stamp card.

“What kind of games are there?” Youngjae asks taking the other empty spot beside Jinyoung on the bench. He goes to blow on his fish cake, unlike Jackson before taking a bite of the food.

Glancing back down at the paper Jinyoung goes to recall the games they had set up. There was the Blindfolded Piggyback Race, Jenga, Word Guessing Game, Arm Wrestling, Queen Dodgeball, and Pepero Game. Jinyoung swallows down his nervousness. All these games sounded like couple games especially the last one. What about the children that are here? Looking around he noticed the bouncy house, giant slide bouncer, ring toss game, etc.

_Oh._

This really was set up to be a couple or partner game. Glancing at Mark he wonders if he still wanted to do the game with him. Awhile back they both discussed participating without realizing what kind of games it consisted.

“So are you guys both participating in it?” Jaebum pipes up munching on his food making Jinyoung scrunch his face in disgust. His best friend should really work on eating more pleasantly.

“I was planning on it,” Mark says with a grin while turning towards Jinyoung and cocking his head slightly to the side. He stares at him waiting for his answer. “What do you say Jinyoung?”

If Mark didn’t mind playing the games with him then Jinyoung has no reason to say no. Breaking out into a smile Jinyoung pretends to crack his neck as if going to war. “Yugyeom and Bambam are so going down if we end up playing against them.”

 

The first game Mark and Jinyoung ended up choosing to play first were Jenga. Something easy to warm themselves up. They were to play one round with another couple. The four of them taking turns pulling out a piece of Jenga and placing it back on top. Whoever’s turn it was when the whole Jenga falls that team loses.

Jinyoung bites his bottom lip nervously as he watches Mark slowly push out a piece of Jenga with his index finger. It was getting harder to find a loose piece of Jenga. Holding his breath as Mark goes to slowly pull out the wooden piece afraid if he breathes the whole thing would collapse. He only does so when Mark successfully puts his wooden piece back on top. It goes on a couple of more time with the opponent and then Jinyoung. It was currently the opponent’s turn again as the man prods each piece to find a good piece to pull out. Jinyoung watched as the whole thing begins to sway back and forth slowly. He could feel his heart beating against his rib cage in anticipation for a win. When it finally tipped over and the whole thing collapse Jinyoung lets out a whoop opening his arm to embrace Mark who seems to be thinking the same thing. Both of them ended up hugging each other as Mark pulls him off his feet. Placing Jinyoung back down they stared at each other with wide grins hiding the apparent blush on both of their faces before turning to their opponent thanking them for a good game. Victory continues to be theirs in the Word Guessing Game (Mark being the guesser and Jinyoung being the actor), Arm Wrestling (Jinyoung bringing them their victory. Smacking down Yugyeom, their opponent, with a smug look), and Queen Dodgeball (Mark protecting “the queen” Jinyoung with all his might). They just needed two more stamps to turn in their card for the prize. The next game they decided to participate in was the Blindfolded Piggyback Race. As one of the worker’s hands Jinyoung a blindfold he goes to wrap it around his head to cover his eyes when Mark stops him.

“I think you should do the directing. I’m terrible at it.” Mark informs taking the cloth off Jinyoung’s hand to tie it around his eyes. Crouching down he motions for Jinyoung to get on his back. Leaning down Jinyoung wraps his arm loosely around Mark’s neck as his chest leans against Mark’s back. The older goes to scoop his legs up in his arms securing him on his back. “Do you trust me to bring home another victory?” Mark asks for only Jinyoung to hear as they wait for the race to start. All they had to do was have the blindfolded partner maneuver through this small obstacle course with the help of the partner being piggybacked to get to the end of the line.

“Always.” Jinyoung whispers back as the sound of a horn initiates the race to start.

It was definitely a challenge directing Mark since he always seemed to mistaken right from left for some reason. At first, there was a lot of stumbling where Jinyoung thought the both of them will surely fall over, but it never happened. Eventually, the both of them got the flow of things. Jinyoung understanding the best way to order Mark to maneuver them around the obstacles. Mark understanding just what Jinyoung meant. They eventually caught up to the couple in the first place and it was a close game but they lost by a few seconds to the finish line.

Getting off Mark’s back Jinyoung waits for Mark to stand back up. Untying the blindfold off himself Jinyoung watches as Mark blinks a couple of time to adjust his eyes back to the sunlight. There, he noticed the gleaming sweat on Mark’s forehead with his cheeks lightly dusted red from all the heat. Pulling down his right sleeves he begins dabbing Mark’s forehead when he feels him flinch by the touch.

“Sorry,” Jinyoung apologizes pulling his hand away feeling his cheeks grow warm for being caught doing something he shouldn’t be doing. Jaebum obviously read the signs wrong if Mark was flinching by Jinyoung’s touch.

“No, don’t be I was just taken by surprise.” Mark explains when the female host of the Blindfolded Piggyback game comes up to them.

“You guys put up a good fight for the competition. Plus couple or not you guys make for a good-looking couple.” The female host winks motioning with her hands, “Give me your stamp card and I’ll stamp it for you guys.” Watching Mark grab out their stamp card from his pocket the female host puts a stamp on the specific spot for the game. “Don’t tell anybody about this.” She says giving them a warm smile before walking away with a wave. Pocketing back the stamp card the both of them stared at each other with a grin before bursting out laughing. Guess they didn’t need to play the same game twice.

“So what’s the last game we have to play?” Mark asks taking a sip of his lemonade while walking alongside Jinyoung. They had just taken a break before playing their last game to win their prize. They had tried finding the rest of their friends to hang out but with no luck. Jaebum wasn’t replying to either of Jinyoung’s text messages or phone call. Meanwhile, Youngjae wasn’t picking up his phone. Jackson had picked up and said he was currently in the bouncy house with the children (which neither Mark and Jinyoung wanted to go to). Yugyeom and Bambam were probably still trying to get stamps for their card. So the both of them sipped on their lemonade while walking around the park mindlessly.

“Let’s see, we already done Jenga, the Word Guessing Game, Arm Wrestling, Queen Dodgeball, and the Blindfolded Piggyback Race. The only game we need to play is the…” Realizing what kind of game was left to play has Jinyoung heart quickening. “The Pepero Game.” He says in a low voice watching Mark’s eyes widen by surprise as his ears turn red.

“Oh,” Mark says as the awkwardness grew between them. “I’m-I’m okay with playing it. It’s the last game we need anyways. It shouldn’t be so hard right?”

“Yeah, it shouldn’t be.” Jinyoung answers back shyly walking ahead of Mark to hide his constant growing red face today. He hopes Mark thinks it’s all because of the sun.

The last game was everything except easy. Jinyoung could feel his palm sweating as he places the end of the pepero stick in between his teeth. Biting on it gently as Yugyeom and Bambam laughs a few feet away from them. Giggling to themselves as they found this game funny. They happened to be playing the game at the same time Mark and Jinyoung was with a few other couples. At the start of the horn, he see’s Mark’s eyes turn serious as he cups Jinyoung by the face gently. Slowly and swiftly Mark puts the pepero stick in between his lips as he takes a bite down the stick closing the distance between them. Instead of focusing on how fast his heart was beginning to beat, Jinyoung focuses in on staring into Mark’s brown orbs that looks a shade brighter by how the sun was hitting his face. That was until he could hear Yugyeom and Bambam giggling again before a whistle was blown. In the corner of his eyes, he sees the host pointing at Yugyeom and Bambam saying out loud ‘disqualified’!

“What?! The pepero stick just broke in half!” Yugyeom whines as the host shake her head.

“Sorry, but that’s the rule. Once it breaks without either of you guys biting it off each ends you guys are disqualified. Try again in the next round.” The host explains before walking off to inspect other couples in the game.

“Dude you were laughing so much you broke the pepero stick.” Yugyeom goes to blame his best friend as Bambam waves it off.

“Whatever, you were laughing just as hard. Who cares, like the lady said we can play again.” Bambam shrugs already grabbing another pepero stick from the pepero box the lady had handed out to each couple to munch on.

“Ugh, I don’t want to play this with you no more.” Yugyeom complains without really meaning any of it.

“Hey,” Mark calls with the pepero stick still between his lips. Without Jinyoung realizing Mark had already reached the halfway point of their pepero stick. “Focus on me.” Afraid of nodding his head in case of breaking the stick he looks into Mark’s eyes to let him know he’s back focusing on the game.

One bite brought Mark a few centimeters closer to Jinyoung’s face.

Another bite has Jinyoung noticing the long eyelashes Mark has.

A third bite has Jinyoung feeling the air Mark was breathing out tickling his face.

Devious giggles have Mark’s lip crashing on to Jinyoung’s own, but it was a soft crash that didn’t hurt. However, it did have both Jinyoung and Mark eyes widening in shock. If Mark was just as surprised as him Jinyoung figured it wasn’t the older man's idea to kiss him. Opening his mouth as he pulls back he watches Mark bite off his end of the pepero stick and place it in the palm of his hand. Another giggle as Jinyoung whips his body around to look behind him. He finds Yugyeom clutching one hand on his stomach and another covering his mouth.

“You little twerp that’s not funny and you almost caused us to be disqualified!” Jinyoung roars in irritation as he hears Mark lecturing Bambam as well. (Who, similar case with Yugyeom was laughing his head off.)

“We just wanted to help pick up your slow pace hyung!” Bambam defends as the same lady who disqualified Yugyeom and Bambam earlier came by to inspect what’s left of the pepero stick. Taking out her ruler she measures the item and nods her head. The four men waited for the result as she scribbles something on the clipboard she was carrying.

“Sorry to say, but your pepero stick was about an inch. The shortest record I have this round is two centimeters. You guys are the third runner-up so I can’t give you guys a stamp this round.” After her explanation and an apologetic look, she leaves to announce the winner as both Jinyoung and Mark whips their head to stare down at Yugyeom and Bambam once more.

“Oops,” Bambam draws out scratching the nape of his neck as Yugyeom snickers. Ever so slowly the both of them took a step back before bolting. Afraid of facing Jinyoung _and_ Mark’s wrath.

“We were so close to winning.” Jinyoung sighs his anger depleting when both men ran away.

“If you want we can play another round and try to get a victory.” Mark pipes up grabbing a pepero stick from the box to eat just like Bambam. Checking the time on his phone Jinyoung shook his head.

With a shrug, he looks at Mark who was staring at him waiting for an answer. “It’s getting late and I don’t want to miss the firework show. I don’t really care if we get all the stamps or not for the prize. It was just fun playing the games you know?”

Giving Jinyoung a knowing smile Mark offers the box of pepero stick out to him. “Pepero stick? You know, this time for eating only.” Snorting at Mark’s attempt at a joke Jinyoung takes one out of the box to eat anyways.

 

The fireworks always went off at nine at night where the sun is setting and the sky is turning dark. After Mark and Jinyoung had decided on giving up the game and reunite with Jaebum, Youngjae, Jackson, Bambam, and Yugyeom (However, it took some coaxing for the two guys to come back to their group of friends because they were afraid of Mark and Jinyoung harming them.) they were now standing at the railings looking out towards the body of water waiting for the fireworks.

Jinyoung can hear the chatter and laughter all around him as the cool breeze blew past him. With the sun going down the temperature began to cool down as well. Looking to his left he sees Mark standing beside him. Talking to Jackson while the person beside him, Jaebum, talking to Youngjae and there was Yugyeom beside him talking to Bambam as usual. Seeing them all having fun brought a grin to his face. It was crazy, but in less then a month he reconnected with one person and made four new friends. This was more friends he made at once than in college. Shaking his head chuckling to himself in disbelief he sees Mark turn to him with questioning eyes. Probably wondering what was he laughing about. Again, shaking his head informing Mark not to worry about it he gives him a smile who returns it. Just then a loud crack was heard up in the sky as a few people and children ‘oohs’ and ‘ahhs’ was heard. There were a few crying children as well, startled by the loud noise.

“The firework show is starting!” Youngjae yells excitedly as all seven men look up into the night sky gazing up at the multicolored fireworks. The sight was breathtaking, multiple small little sparks exploding and unfolding into something big and beautiful. Taking a side glance at Mark whose attention was up in the sky he sees the color of the fireworks dance across his face. When he accepted the friendship Mark extended out to him he really did put all the bad things behind him. The anger and hurt that built inside that was used to cover up just how much he missed Mark. Now that he’s back in Seoul maybe the universe was giving Jinyoung a second chance with Mark. A second chance not as lovers, but as friends. So he took it, giving up his feelings for Mark he had held onto for four years and wiping it away. Only it didn’t, like a fire it hadn’t extinguish; instead, it kept growing stronger. Each time he spent his time with Mark he was adding fuel to it. Jinyoung was afraid, he was losing control of the fire and sooner or later it would be impossible to put it out.

The Mark he knew and fell in love with was still the same. His laugh likes and dislikes, straightforwardness, loves for games, thoughtfulness, shy and quiet demeanor was all the same. And yet he also finds himself falling for the new Mark. Barista Mark, who makes his coffee every time he comes to his cafe. Strong and dominant Mark who orders his employees around with a straight face.

If Jaebum was standing beside him right now he’ll comment out loud, ‘You look fucking in love. It’s sweet, but please don’t make me puke.’ He can feel the corner of his mouth tugging up in amusement.

_‘How can time make you look even more beautiful four years later?’_

Looking away and back up at the sky Jinyoung took in a breath to calm himself down of his emotions. It was as if Mark heard Jinyoung’s thoughts because he reached out his hand to take Jinyoung’s one in his. Jinyoung didn’t have the will to pull his hand away because he desperately wanted to hold Mark’s. He missed the warmth coming from Mark’s hand in his. And perhaps Jaebum was right maybe Mark _did_ like him back. They stood next to each other in silence staring up at the sky when Jinyoung feels a small squeeze of his hand from Mark. Flashes of the last four years of pain went through Jinyoung’s mind, setting up an alarm making him panic. Pulling his hand away from Mark’s grasp gently he pockets them in his pants ignoring the confused look Mark was giving him. He continues to stare up at the sky as if nothing had happened.

He panicked, the little squeeze of the hand Mark gave him made him realize something else besides being in love with Mark. He was afraid of being heartbroken by him all over again. He could fall in love with Mark again, but the fear of actually being in a relationship with him a second time outweighs it. Even with the possibility of Mark liking him.

The whole rest of the night Jinyoung found himself chatting less and avoiding Mark. If the guys noticed they didn’t say anything, especially Mark himself.

 

A week and two days. It has been a week and two days since he had last seen or hung out with Mark last. But who was counting right? Surely, not Jinyoung. Right.

“Did you get into an argument with Mark or something?” Jaebum’s voice cuts in breaking Jinyoung’s own train of thoughts.

“No,” Jinyoung answers a little too quickly as Jaebum raises an eyebrow up in suspicion. He goes to sip his cup of regular black coffee with sugar and milk, courtesy of Jaebum, to hide his growing red cheeks.

_The coffee is lacking a lot of potentials. Where was the rich coffee taste? The smooth rich liquid caused by the milk?_

He had spent too much time with Mark at his cafe drinking coffee Jinyoung realized. Talking about coffee he was missing his iced Americano made by Mark himself.

“Don’t lie to me Jinyoung, if nothing happened between you guys I’m pretty sure you would rather be at Mark’s cafe sipping your fancy coffee. Instead of being here, at my office, sipping instant coffee by yours truly.”

Sometimes Jinyoung was always envious of Jaebum’s ability to speak what he’s thinking so honestly and easily. If everybody spoke like his best friend there would be less misunderstanding and less drama in the world perhaps.

“For your information, your coffee is terrible even if it’s an instant coffee you manage to screw it up.” Jinyoung returns back as Jaebum snickers at that comment. That has Jinyoung smiling a little having forgotten about his problems for a second.

“So why are you avoiding Mark like the plague?” Jaebum finally asks when he was done laughing. Glancing at the wall clock behind Jinyoung’s head he leans back in his armchair. “We still have time to talk.”

Jinyoung felt bad he was interrupting Jaebum’s lunch hour to talk about his problems, but his best friend thought otherwise. His eyes warm and attentive like this was important to him. And it was a given since it was his best friend’s problem.

Jinyoung opens his mouth to talk only to be lost for words. He doesn’t even know where, to begin with. This whole feeling thing is all messed up in Jinyoung’s mind and heart. “I honestly don’t know where to start.” He finally says running his hand through his hair once.

“Okay,” Jaebum draws out sitting more upright in his chair, “For starters, do you still have feelings for Mark?”

Nodding his head slowly and firmly Jaebum moves on to the next question.

“Did something happened at the summer annual festival?”

There were multiple things that occurred that day as Jinyoung thought about it. Meeting Jaebum’s gaze he nodded his head again.

“Okay, do you want to tell me what it is?”

Silence.

“Is it the kiss?” Jaebum asks with a growing smirk as Jinyoung looks at him startled.

“How did you-it was…” Jinyoung fumbles with his words his cheeks growing red once more.

Waving it off Jaebum leans forward placing his right elbow on his desk while resting his chin on his hand. “Bambam and Yugyeom told us all about it.”

“I am going to murder those two when I get my hands on them.” Jinyoung plots under his breath.

“You know, all of us are rooting for you two,” Jaebum interjects meeting Jinyoung’s surprised eyes. “We talked about you two at the summer annual festival. How Mark seems genuinely smitten with you and you’re like an open book. So obvious.”

Crossing his arms in defense Jinyoung looks away from his best friend. “I am not.”

Scoffing Jaebum continues speaking, “Anyways, we all think it’s time you two get together.”

“That’s the problem Jaebum.” Unfolding his arms he goes to sag his shoulders while focusing on the wooden floor of Jaebum’s office. “Not only did I realize I love him all over again, I realized I’m also completely terrified of being in a relationship with him again.” Bringing his gaze from the floor to look into his best friend eyes he could feel his vision blurry from the tears forming in his eyes. “I’m scared of being hurt and going through the pain like the last four years. What if we break up and this time it wasn’t because of amnesia?”

The tears were spilling down his face now blurring his vision completely. Jinyoung hears some shuffling until the warmth of Jaebum’s hand patting his back in comfort let him know his best friend was standing beside him. Jaebum lets him cry for a few minutes in silence as he continues to pat his back which Jinyoung was thankful for. The silence helped calm his emotional state.

“That’s the funny part about the universe Jinyoung. Life is unpredictable. Anything can happen any second and it’s up to us to cherish every moment. It’s unfortunate what happened between you and Mark four years ago. But now you have a chance to be together again. You may like to believe the universe is giving you a second chance to be friends. But I see this as a second chance for you two to be together again. Don’t you want to take that chance and cherish every moment of it?”

Sniffling Jinyoung leans his head against Jaebum’s stomach. “Stop being so philosophical you piece of shit. What happened to the less intelligent Jaebum I knew back in college?”

Jinyoung could feel the vibration of Jaebum’s body as the older goes to laugh. “Time my lovestruck idiotic crybaby.” That has Jinyoung pulling back his head to only hit it lightly against Jaebum’s stomach once more.

 

Putting the last of the work equipment in its proper place Jinyoung grabs his bag off the floor. Waving goodbye to his coworker, today had been an exhausting day. Not that it wasn’t a good day because he loves what he does, but it was a tough day. One of his caller Jae_Day6 was crying while asking for love advice. However, the love advice he needed wasn’t the usual kind it was whether he should give up his love of playing Overwatch to focus on his dream of making videos. It was an odd case really and Jinyoung has had his fair share of guest crying during their call but for an actual human being love advice. As Jinyoung tried to calm down the crying male he watched Dowoon and Haejung sunbae biting their bottom lip trying so hard not to laugh. In end, he managed to calm the male down and advise him to do both but to balance his priorities. He felt a triumph of success when Jae_Day6 thanked him over and over again before the call ended.

Now that he was done with his part of duty he was finally free to go home. As he walked down the building he couldn’t help thinking about the conversation he had with Jaebum earlier in the afternoon.

 _“Youngjae told me Mark seems awfully happier at the cafe. Especially whenever you had paid a visit there.” Jaebum says sitting in his chair once Jinyoung has stopped crying. “During the summer annual festival, Jackson explained to me how Mark was telling him he likes hanging out with you_ **_a lot_ ** _. More than he’s supposed to.”_

_“What does that even mean?” Jinyoung asks shifting in his seat uncomfortably._

_“It means he has similar worries as you do. You two lovebirds are clearly blinded by your own worries to see one another’s feelings.”_

_Looking up to meet Jaebum’s gaze he asks uncertainly, “Do you guys really all think Mark and I deserve a chance with each other?”_

_“While the rest of the guys probably don’t know the history between you and him except for me, we all do think you guys deserve a chance together.”_

“Leaving for today Jinyoung?” A security guard at the front desk asks pulling Jinyoung out of his thought. Flashing a smile he nods his head.

“Yeah, I’ll see you tomorrow Mr. Song.” Waving goodbye to the security guard he pushes past the glass front door to head towards his car. Only when he got near his car he stopped in his tracks because a particular blonde-grey hair male was leaning against his vehicle. He takes in the sight of Mark still in his work uniform as the light from the light pole hits at all the right spot on Mark’s body making him look ethereal. It has Jinyoung’s stomach doing weird flips. He didn’t realize just how much he missed seeing Mark for the last week and two days.

Mark must have finally taken notice of Jinyoung as he straightened himself from leaning against the car. Taking the steps to close the distance between Mark and him, Jinyoung purposely left about two feet of distance between them. He watches as Mark puts a hand on his neck rubbing it sheepishly.

“Hey,” he calls as Jinyoung shift the bag in his shoulder slightly.

“Hey,” he answers back looking down at his shoes.

“Look-”

“I’m-”

They both said at the same time making them both look at each other with an embarrassed smile. The both of them chuckled before Mark motions for Jinyoung to speak first.

Taking a breath to calm his nerves, “I’m sorry for avoiding you the past week. I just needed some time to think.”

Hearing that Mark lets out a low chuckle, “I wanted to apologize to you if I did something wrong that night.” Shaking his head vigorously to make his point Jinyoung puts both of his hands up.

“No! You didn’t...I-I panicked.” Jinyoung tries explaining as Mark brows furrowed in confusion.

“You panicked?” He asks as his eyes widen in horror, “Oh god, I read the signs wrong and fucking Jackson even assured me that-” Mark begins rambling off.

“No! No,” Jinyoung cuts in, “you didn’t read the sign wrong.” He says quietly feeling his cheeks burn and turn red, “I like you.” He confesses watching Mark’s face for any sign of expression. He notices the sparkle in Mark’s eyes as he said it. Suddenly Mark took a step forward closing the distance between them leaving only a foot of distance.

“You like me?” Mark repeats staring straight into Jinyoung’s pupils causing his heart to speed up.

“It’s more like I have fallen for you again. The old and the new you.” Jinyoung continues with the confession.

“I thought I was the only one. The first time I saw you again on the radio it was weird, my heart started beating erratically like how it would when I recalled that one memory with you. But you also looked so beautiful that night I couldn’t stop myself from staring.” That has Jinyoung blushing looking away from Mark’s intense gaze on him.

“No, don’t look away from me,” Mark says placing a hand on both sides of Jinyoung’s face gently turning his head to face him once more. “After the radio show and our little talk that night I vowed to never hurt you again. If you didn’t want anything to do with me I’ll be okay with that. If you wanted to be just friends with me I’ll take that. I may not have my have memories back but each time we hung out with each other I couldn’t help myself but fall deeper in love with you.”

Jinyoung felt his throat going dry as his brain tries to process all this new information. He watched as Mark continues to look into his eyes waiting for an answer.

“Say something?” He whispers out when the silence has been dragged on for too long.

“I’m scared, Mark.” He says quietly as Mark began caressing his cheeks with his thumbs.

“Why?” He asks back just as quiet like they were in their own little world and their conversation was for only them to hear.

Confessing his deepest fear his voice began to waver a little. “I’m scared of going through all the pain again if we break up a second time. My heart can’t go through all that again Mark.”

Hearing that Mark flashes Jinyoung a reassuring smile. “You won’t lose me again this time Jinyoung.”

“You don’t know that.”

“True, I don’t know what life will throw unexpectedly at me. But if you listen to my heart carefully it’s beating for you. I don’t want to waste another four years _not_ being with you. Not making you coffee, not making you laugh, and not making you smile.”

“Do you really mean that? You won’t leave me again?” His vision was blurry as tears slid down his face and each time it does Mark was already thumbing it away.

“I won’t leave you even if my Café runs out of business.” That earns a small bubble of laughter from Jinyoung.

“Don’t say that.” He whines as Mark laughs.

“Okay, I won’t.”

“Hey, Mark?”

“Hmmm?”

“I’m crazy for you, you have to know that. My heart, it’s been through a lot. I need time to get rid my fears so I can completely be with you. Do you understand what I’m trying to say?”

Jinyoung waits for Mark’s answer as the older tilts his head slightly in deep thought. The unresponsiveness has Jinyoung nerves running wild.

“That we will be going on dates until you officially say ‘yes’ to being my boyfriend?” Mark asks breaking into a grin, “Then, yes, I completely understand.” That has Jinyoung breaking out into a smile too. “Can I kiss you?”

Pretending to think for a few seconds just to get on Mark’s nerve, he finally nods his head as he feels Mark move his hands from his face to wrap them around his neck. Pulling Jinyoung down gently Mark goes to tiptoe on his feet before planting a soft kiss on his lip that has Jinyoung fluttering his eyes closed. The feeling was like having their first kiss all over again. That has Jinyoung smiling into their kiss. When they finally pulled apart both of their faces were sporting pink blushes under the dimly lit light.

“I should let you get back home. I’ll call you tonight?” Mark asks shyly placing his hands behind his back bouncing up and down on his foot slightly.

“Yeah, I’m looking forward to it.” That has Mark flashing his famous smile at him. Baring his pearly white teeth. “Oh, Youngjae and Yugyeom miss you.”

“Tell Youngjae I’ll swing by soon and tell Yugyeom he better run when I come because I’m planning on murdering him.”

Mark lets out his high pitch laughter as he wraps his arms around his stomach doubling over slightly. “Should I warn Bambam and bring a shovel too?” He jokes playing along as Jinyoung laughs back nodding his head. When the laughter died down Jinyoung motions for Mark to get going as Mark stood rooted in his spot.

“So next week Monday, are you free to go on a picnic date with me?” Mark inquired as Jinyoung couldn’t help but feel his lips quirking upwards in amusement.

And just like the first night they met Jinyoung’s says, “I’ll think about it. If that’s all, if you’ll excuse me I’m trying to get home. It’s been a very long night.” Although this time his words weren’t filled with coldness and he wasn’t trying to avoid Mark. Instead, it was filled with humor and playfulness. And this time he waited for Mark’s reply before getting into his car and watching Mark travel back to his car safely.

 

It took two months and twenty-four dates later when Jinyoung felt the fear of being with Mark leaving him completely. He was sprawled on Mark’s bed reading his favorite author latest book that Mark had bought him. The older was laying beside him in bed going through his social media on his phone. Bookmarking his page Jinyoung places his book down on the bed away from Mark and him. Scooting closer towards the older male he goes to lay his head on top of Mark’s chest where his heart is. Listening to the beating hearts of Mark.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

He hears Mark’s heart beats strongly as the older brings his arm to wrap around Jinyoung pulling him closer before running his hand through Jinyoung’s hair lovingly. That brings a smile to Jinyoung’s face as he looks up at the older to get his attention. He waits as Mark places down his phone to look down at Jinyoung expectantly.

“I can hear your heartbeat,” Jinyoung says as Mark smiles at him in amusement.

“And?”

“It’s like you said, it’s beating for me.”

“Never doubt that it wouldn’t.”

Sitting up in bed Jinyoung turns his whole body to face Mark as the male sits up in bed too. Grabbing Mark’s right hand he goes to place it across his own heart.

“My heart’s been beating for you too. Four years ago it was and four years later it still is.”

“What are you trying to say Jinyoung?” Mark’s eyes widen a little.

“I love you. Whether the Mark I knew back then or the Mark I know now. I love _you._ Just **_you_ **. Mark Tuan.”

Mark closes the distance between them in bed, enveloping him in a warm embrace as he plants a small kiss on the side of Jinyoung’s head.

“I love you too. Even after my amnesia, I fell in love with you again. I just know my heart beats only for **_you_ **. Park Jinyoung.” Pulling himself away to look into Jinyoung’s eyes he couldn’t help but let out a small laugh. “I’m being cheesy aren’t I?”

“It’s going to get a whole lot cheesier,” Jinyoung replies back as Mark arches his eyebrows in wonderment.

“My heart’s ready now and if you will still have me I would very much like to be your boyfriend.”

Mark lets out another laugh, his high pitch one that always has Jinyoung grinning like an idiot because he knows he was the cause of that laughter. Mark motions for Jinyoung to scoot towards him. Shuffling closer Mark pulls Jinyoung onto to his lap having Jinyoung straddle him.

“That will make me the happiest man on this earth.”

Wrapping his arms around Mark’s neck the older goes to wrap his arms around his waist. Jinyoung watches as Mark leans in for a kiss. Tilting his head slightly he anticipates when their lips touch. And when it does it was languid and filled with so many emotions as their lips move against each other. As they continued to kiss Jinyoung realizes something again that day and his heart was content with it. Mark may never fully recover all the memories he lost four years ago. Like how they first met in the rain back in college. Or the kiss they shared one night on campus as the snow slowly fell down around them. But that’s okay, as Jinyoung parts his lip slightly for Mark’s tongue to slide inside making him moan. They could make new memories. Ones where Mark would make Jinyoung his favorite coffee drink whenever he asks for it. And maybe even ones where Mark would pick Jinyoung up from work just so he could spend the night over at Jinyoung’s apartment. Whatever it is, let it come. He was ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's a wrap! Thank you guys all so much for giving love to this story by reading, leaving a comment, and giving it kudos. I really appreciate it! ♡  
> What are you thoughts on the final chapter or as a whole? Do you have lingering questions? I want to know and I'll do my best in answering them. ((:  
> Also, can you guys decipher this code and find out the surprise I have in store?
> 
> VI.VI.MMXVIII : FQJMPHVF
> 
> Again, thank you, I had a lot of fun turning this prompt into a story. ♡


	6. Epilogue: Little Moments Like This

21 June 2018

 

“Did I _really_ watch this movie with you all the way through back in college?” Mark asks his head leaning on Jinyoung’s left shoulder. The both of them were at Jinyoung’s apartment, laying on the said male’s bed with his laptop on top of his lap. They were currently watching a movie that Jinyoung said he hasn’t seen in a long time and how Mark watched this movie with him back in college. “It’s just so...boring.”

Shifting slightly to pull Mark’s head off his shoulder to stare at him, Jinyoung nods his head insisting that it’s true. “Yes, Mark, you were actually pretty into it more than me.”

“Huh,” Mark trails off scratching his head in confusion, “I’m pretty sure my amnesia didn’t change my preference in movies.”

The both of them were watching ‘Pride and Prejudice’ with Korean subtitles even though the both of them understood English well (especially Mark).

“Well you did and you promised me you’ll watch whatever I wanted to watch.” Jinyoung announces as Mark leans his head back on the younger’s shoulder.

“Fine, but I can’t promise you that I won’t fall asleep on the movie.”

Fifteen minutes later Jinyoung chances a glance at Mark who has his eyes closed fast asleep. Scooting his body down a little to match Mark’s position he scoots closer to Mark so the older’s head could nestle around his neck. Mark lets out a content sigh snuggling closer to Jinyoung’s neck before placing a kiss there. That has Jinyoung smiling before he turns his attention back to his laptop screen.

He wasn’t mad at Mark at all. Four years ago Mark fell asleep while watching this movie with him. Four years later he still did the same thing. Jinyoung may have lied just to see if Mark would be able to finish the movie with him this time. He should have known though. These romance movies were more his style than Mark’s really. He watches the movie a little while longer before turning his head to plant a gentle kiss on top of Mark’s head.

“I know you were lying to me this whole time.” Mark says groggily as Jinyoung bites back a smile. The older falls back asleep as Jinyoung leans his head on top of Mark’s continuing to watch the movie in content.

 

♪

 

05 July 2018

 

Jinyoung grunts for the fifth time as he watches his latte art of a simple heart turn into a blob. Glancing over to the side he see’s Mark making an intricate leaf with ease.

“Mark,” he whines as the older male ignores him too wrapped up in the activity in front of him. Only when he was done and satisfied with his work of art did Mark turn to look at Jinyoung while placing down his pitcher of milk. “My heart turned into a blob again.” Jinyoung says jutting his bottom lip while sliding his cup of latte across the counter towards Mark gently to show him. Mark stares at his boyfriend’s work before letting out a chortle. “Hey, no laughing!” Jinyoung says nudging Mark in the ribs with his elbow. He only receives a sideways hug as Mark wraps his arms around his waist pulling him in.

“I’m sorry,” Mark apologizes showcasing a wide smile on his face. It had Mark’s eyes turning into crescent shape. “I promise I won’t laugh no more.”

Jinyoung hums in response like he was thinking about whether he should forgive Mark or not. Turning his head to the side to face Mark he displays a playful smile.

“Your apology is only accepted if you give me a kiss.” Jinyoung explains as Mark leans his head in, closer to Jinyoung’s face.

“Here?” Mark whispers teasingly, his breath tickling Jinyoung’s right cheek. “Or somewhere else?”

Jinyoung’s breath hitches as Mark pulls his face a few inches back. “Somewhere else please.” He answers a little breathlessly. Mark can only smile adoringly at Jinyoung who always seems to be flustered by his teasing.

“Your wish is my command.” Mark replies watching as Jinyoung closes his eyes eagerly waiting for Mark to kiss him. Unwrapping his arms around Jinyoung’s waist Mark places his hand on Jinyoung’s shoulder to turn him to directly face him. Cupping his face in his hands Mark leans in to plant a sweet kiss on Jinyoung’s lip. Originally Mark was planning on just giving a quick kiss on the lips. However, Jinyoung thought otherwise. Wrapping his arms around Mark’s neck preventing the older from pulling back. The kiss only deepens from there until the both of them hears someone clearing their throat. Breaking apart from their kiss, but still, in each other’s arms, the both of them turn to the source of voice finding Yugyeom over the counter holding a mopping stick with both hands as he props his chin at the end of the mopping stick judging the both of them.

“You guys are lucky that the store is closed for the day.” The tall boy comments. Jinyoung blushes from the comment having forgotten the employees around the cafe were still working even though the cafe had closed for the day.

“Oh Yugyeom, don’t ruin the moment for them.” Youngjae pipes up. He was sitting in one of the booths by the window folding their cloth napkins. He stops to look up at Jinyoung and Mark with a wide smile. “Boss and Jinyoung were having a moment together until brats like you have to go and ruin it. You have terrible timing.”

“I don’t have terrible timing hyung!” Yugyeom whips his head around to glare at Youngjae who went back to folding. “I don’t want to see them making out in front of me. I work here you know and I don’t want that memory haunting me whenever I’m making coffee for the customers there at the counter.”

“Hey, Young K hyung are you bothered by them kissing?” Youngjae calls out to another of their coworker. Young K was the same age as Mark but a few months younger. He was wiping the tables when Youngjae called out to him. Stopping his work he looks up to find four pairs of eyes looking at him.

“No, if you’re that bothered by it then look away.” Young K says shrugging in the process as Yugyeom mouths open flabbergasted because his hyung didn’t defend him. Youngjae covers his mouth trying to hide his snickering as Jinyoung feels Mark tugging him closer with his arms around his waist. Looking towards the male once more Mark has an amused smile plastered on his face.

“Now, before we were so rudely interrupted where were we?” Mark whispers out. Jinyoung giggles as he leans forward to capture Mark in a quick kiss.

“I believe it was something like that.” Jinyoung teases and laughs as Mark playfully growls pulling Jinyoung in for a long kiss.

 

♪

 

28 August 2018

 

“Long live summer!” Jackson shouts out his excitement dashing down the beach to get to the water. The seven men decided to go to the beach to enjoy the last of the sunny weather summer brought with it since it was already August.

“Viva summer!” Bambam also shouts throwing his hands in the air running after Jackson as Jaebum hollers after the skinny Thai male that he doesn’t think the sentence works like that. Jinyoung watches as Jaebum walks beside Youngjae who was holding a portable ice box filled with their drinks while Jaebum was holding another portable box filled with their food. Yugyeom was trailing behind those two holding their items of fun consisting of various pool floats. Jinyoung was holding a beach ball in his hand as Mark tugs on his arm. The blonde-grey hair male had already stripped away his tank top and only wearing his swim trunk. That has Jinyoung blushing slightly and feeling hotter than usual (and it wasn’t because of the sun).

“Come on, Jinyoungie,” Mark says walking ahead leaving Jinyoung to run after him. Mark had recently begun calling him ‘Jinyoungie’ that has Jinyoung’s heart doing flips every time. This was something new since Mark had never given him a nickname before even back in college. This nickname was one of the many new histories they are making together.

The day consisted of playing in the water where Jackson decided to scare Youngjae. Swimming under the water and pulling Youngjae’s leg having the male scream for help. Scrambling to the closest person beside him which was Jaebum and basically climbed on him to get out of the water. Jackson was amused, breaking through the surface laughing out loud as Youngjae grumbles at him. Jaebum, who was used as a tree was not amused as well.

When swimming got too tiresome they gather to their spot, sitting on a towel while munching on a sandwich or fruits like watermelon. Bambam made fun of Jinyoung in the process who was feeding grapes to Mark.

“Shut up you twerp.” Jinyoung had said side eying Bambam who laughs as he continues to feed Mark who was all too happy to be fed. The day continued to be like this, bickering, laughter, annoyance, and smiles. When the sun was finally making its way down like it was halfway sinking down the water, it left the water sparkling as the sky was filled with splashes of red, orange, yellow, and streaks of pink colors in the sky. Jinyoung lets out a sigh of admiration from the sight. He was sitting on a towel onshore staring out into the beach where Jackson, Yugyeom, and Bambam were teamed up to splash water against Jaebum and Youngjae who were yelling at them splashing back but with a grin.

“What’s with the sigh?” Mark’s voice comes through as he took a seat on the towel beside Jinyoung.

“It was a sigh of admiration Mark.” Jinyoung explains turning his gaze to look at the older who have worn back his tank top. “The sunset makes the sky and water look so pretty.”

“You know what else the sunset makes looks breathtaking?”

Tilting his head to the side he waits for Mark’s answer as a grin spread across the male’s face.

“You,” Mark answers leaving Jinyoung blushing under the sunset, “it makes you look...ethereal.”

Turning away to look back out into the water a smile appears on Jinyoung’s face. “Oh, shut up you’re being cheesy.” He says under his breath with his blush still evident on his face. They stay in comfortable silence after that as they both stared out into the water and sunset. Mark slides ever closer to Jinyoung just to place his left hand on top of Jinyoung’s right hand. Leaning his head on top of Mark’s shoulder Mark lays his head on Jinyoung’s head. It was moments like these that Mark and Jinyoung were thankful to the world for bringing them together again.

 

♪

 

10 September 2018

 

“Mom! Dad!” Mark calls excitedly through his camera laptop. It was his monthly webcam talk with his parents just to see how they were. “How are you?”

“We’ve been well honey.” Mark’s mother answers, “You look very happy Mark.” His mother states eying Mark suspiciously. Mark blushes at the statement, ever since Jinyoung and he started dating last month he hadn’t gotten the chance to tell his parents the news.

“Actually, mom and dad, I have something to tell you and someone for you to meet.” Mark replies rubbing the nape of his neck shyly.

“Oh my, did you find someone to date?” Mrs. Tuan asks as Mark nods his head leaving his mom to giggle in happiness.

“I’m happy to hear that my son!” Mr. Tuan speaks both for his wife and him since his wife was too overwhelmed to say anything. “Do we know the guy?”

“Actually, you do,” Mark says smiling widely as Mr. and Mrs. Tuan give each other a questioning look. They had asked that question since they expected the answer to be a ‘no’ and not a ‘yes’. This brings more curiosity to them now. The both of them watch Mark motioning for someone to step inside the screen who was hesitant at first. But he slowly came into view to sit beside Mark with a boyish smile.

“Oh, my! Jinyoung! It’s been so long!” Mrs. Tuan exclaims her eyes shooting up in surprise and happiness.

“Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Tuan.” Jinyoung greets them shyly before bowing slightly to show his respect as both of Mark’s parents wave it off and laughs.

“You’re the guy my son is dating?” Mr. Tuan asks just to be sure as he receives a nod of a head by Jinyoung. He sighs in relief before saying, “Thank goodness. When Mark said we actually knew the guy his mother and I thought it was that guy Jackson.”

“Dad!” Mark whines as Jinyoung covers his mouth to laugh. “I told you so many times that Jackson and I are just friends! Besides he’s straight!”

“With him flirting with everyone says otherwise.” Mr. Tuan comments.

“That’s because he’s a social butterfly!” Mark exclaims as Mark and his father engage themselves in a conversation.

“Jinyoung,” Mrs. Tuan calls through the screen catching Jinyoung’s attention. She gives him a warm smile before looking at Mark then back at Jinyoung. “I see you guys fell in love with each other a second time.”

“Yes, we did.” Jinyoung answers as Mrs. Tuan beams from the answer.

“Take care of him for me, would you? If he ever does anything to hurt you, you let me know.”

Hearing that Jinyoung glances to the side to see Mark still bickering with his father playfully. His heart swells with happiness just being able to witness this sight.

“Oh and Jinyoung,” Mrs. Tuan calls once again. Returning to his attention back to her, “I’m glad that it’s you.”

Smiling he says, “Me too.”

 

♪

 

_06 October 2014_

 

_Rain. The news reporter said there wouldn’t be rain yesterday! Now, look what happened?! It’s not just raining lightly, but pouring rain._

_Frowning in anger he should have known not to trust the weatherman reporter for the umpteenth, but something always comes over him. Telling him to trust the weatherman one more time. ‘Maybe he’ll get the weather right_ **_this_ ** _time.’ Nope. It’s never going to happen. Jinyoung is sure of this fact now as he speeds walks down the street in hopes of finding a shop with awnings to hide from the rain._

_He had just finished visiting his favorite bookstore a few miles out off campus. It was one of his favorite discoveries since his start of college. The place was always filled with new books to buy and read. It wasn’t cheap, but props of being the owner’s favorite revisiting visitors. You get some discounts. Up ahead he spots a small Korean restaurant with a small awning on top of their front door. He felt bad blocking the entrance of the restaurant but he desperately needed to hide from the rain, he was soaking wet as is. Running underneath awning he brushes off the excess rain on his coat and hair before turning around to assess the small Korean restaurant he was currently devoiding of their earnings. Blinking away some raindrops that fell down from his eyes he notices through the reflection of the window a person putting something away in their backpack before running closer towards where Jinyoung was._

_Turning around he came face to face with a male with dark brown hair. Small face and long sharp nose. He had on a light jean jacket with a grey hoodie over his head. The man gave him a boyish grin before pointing to the awning above Jinyoung. “Is it okay if I join you?” He asks with a nice smooth low voice that contrasts he cute and soft appearance. Seeming to have lost his voice Jinyoung gives a nod is his head feeling super aware of how the man stands beside Jinyoung with their shoulders touching side by side thanks to the small awning._

_It was quiet as the both of them just stood there watching the rain fall down and people running down the street to get away from the rain as well. Chancing a glance toward the handsome male Jinyoung sees him reaching out a hand to feel the rain landing on his hand. And perhaps he could feel Jinyoung staring when the male suddenly turned to look at him catching him in the act. In a flash, Jinyoung looks away feeling his cheeks grow red in embarrassment. The quietness drew into an awkward silence. Jinyoung considered fleeing the place even it means getting wetter when he hears the male speak._

_“Do you go to Kyung Hee University as well?” The male asks pointing to the front of Jinyoung’s backpack with the school’s logo wappen patch._

_“Yeah,” he managed to answer without his voice wavering by how nervous he was feeling._

_“Cool, I do too.” He says bouncing on his feet slightly. “What’s your intended major?”_

_“Broadcast journalism but I’m also intending to minor in communications as well.”_

_“Wow, a major and a minor. That’s rather difficult to manage. I’m impressed.”_

_“What about you?” Jinyoung finds himself asking, the small talk was helping in dissipating the awkwardness in the air before._

_“Me? The general majors that all people want.”_

_Raising an eyebrow up in question Jinyoung crosses his arm across his chest before pouting a little, “And that is...?”_

_“Take a wild guess.” The guy says teasing Jinyoung as Jinyoung does a once over on the guy. The guy was wearing a light jean jacket with a grey hoodie underneath paired with black skinny rip jeans and white tennis shoes. It was hard to tell exactly what major the guy was pursuing just by looking at his clothes._

_“Art?” Jinyoung guesses and that has the guy breaking into a high pitch laughter. The sound was unique, intriguing, and sweet-sounding._

_“No, it’s Law by the way.” The guys answer when he finally calms down from his laughter._

_“Well, how was I supposed to know just by looking at you and your outfit.” Jinyoung answers feigning grumpiness._

_“Hmmm, I don’t think the rain is going to stop any time soon.” The stranger replies back changing conversation already._

_“And I don’t think we can stay here any longer.” Jinyoung says back as the both of them make eye contact with each other._

_“Why’s that?” The male asks with a frown slowly making its way to his face._

_“Because I think the owner finally noticed us blocking and preventing his customers from coming inside.” Jinyoung motions with his head at the window behind him as the owner, a short looking grumpy man, speeds his way from the kitchen towards the front entrance._

_“Oh,” The guy says a bit startled as they only have about a few seconds to get out of here before getting caught and facing the wrath of an angry restaurant owner._

_“Besides, I think you can pull back out your umbrella to get back to campus now.” Jinyoung says smugly watching the male in front of him turn beet red embarrass he got caught._

_“How did you know?” He asks swinging his backpack in the front to pull out a small black umbrella from his backpack. Jinyoung was internally screaming about how wet the umbrella was and it was stuffed inside his backpack with_ **_papers_ ** _and_ **_textbooks_ ** _inside. It was probably all wet now._

_“I saw you stuffing something inside your backpack through the reflection of the window. I wasn’t sure what it was until you approached me. I notice you weren’t completely as drenched as I was. So I put two and two together.”_

_“Have you ever considered switching major and getting into Criminal Justice?”_

_Jinyoung bursts into laughter covering his mouth with his hands as the male looks at him with a goofy grin. When he was done laughing he flashes the male another smile. “Park Jinyoung.”_

_“Mark Tuan.”_

_There was a rattle coming from the doorknob as the owner has finally made it to the door._

_“Well then, Mark, we have only five seconds before we get caught. Would you like to share your umbrella with me so we can go back to campus?”_

_Mark swings his backpack around onto his back before pulling open his umbrella. Pulling Jinyoung by the arm to stand close to him he puts the umbrella above them both with a boyish grin._

_“Not if you don’t take me out on a date after.”_

_“Deal.”_

_The both of them laughed as they sprinted away from the awning as the restaurant owner opens the door yelling at them for blocking his business._

_Maybe it was a good thing Jinyoung trusted the weatherman after all._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~  
> So the surprise was an the epilogue to the story. (:  
> I want to make things clear that the dates correlates to Mark and Jinyoung's relationship. The second half of June was when Mark and Jinyoung figured things out but aren't a couple yet since Jinyoung needs time. The month of July is also the case since I mentioned that it took Jinyoung two months to finally leave his fears behind and start a relationship with Mark. August is when they finally start dating and so on. I threw in a flashback of when they first met in the rain back in their college days. What are you thoughts?  
> I'm sad to see this story officially coming to an end, but I guess all good things must come to end in order for greater things to be develop. Until next time!  
> Much love,  
> Markjinnology♡

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking interest in the story and reading all the way here! Also, sorry for any grammatical errors. Fill free to let me know what you think of the story thus far. Comments are most welcome. ((:


End file.
